


Ever After

by Alryetagory



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Chichi is a bitch, Don't expect too much, Gohan is 18, M/M, Mpreg, Shorter Gohan!, Taller Vegeta, Violence, Yaoi, cursing, non-con at first, slight dub-con, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alryetagory/pseuds/Alryetagory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sold into slavery by his mother, Gohan spends most of his days sitting in a cell until one day he is told he is to entertain the Saiyan prince! Will Gohan preform well enough to live another day or will he be killed before he can even begin? Read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred this over from my FF account, it's old and I cringed re-reading it, it makes no sense at first, but then most of what I write never does!
> 
> Warnings: AU, Occness, taller Vegeta, shorter Gohan, Lemon and ChiChi bashing somewhere in there.  
> If you do not like any of the things I just mentioned, then click the back button now. For the rest of you, please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ then Vegeta's a very fluffy kitty.

He sat on his small bed, hugging his pillow to his chest while looking out at the starry sky. His sleek black tail curled tightly around his legs as he looked longingly outside the window. He was brought to the palace as a servant a few months ago, but they decided to lock him in this small room instead. His only interaction throughout the day was a servant girl to bring him meals and fresh clothes. The window in his room wasn't barred, but if he touched it, he would get a nasty shock.

He spent his time singing and dancing in his tiny room, making up stories in his head to keep him entertained through the long days. But he honestly didn't know why he had been brought to this room in the first place. Did he do something terrible? No, his mother sold him to the royal family barely a week after his father was killed in battle, defending their home from attack. He had been devastated and shocked that he was numb to what was happening to him, but could do nothing about it now.

He looked up when he heard the keys in the lock, but instead of the servant girl, a woman came in and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him non-too-gently out of the room. He was led down many winding halls and stair cases before he was shoved into a room.

"Wash this boy up, make sure he's presentable and dress him in those... Earth clothes..." She said before leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

He blinked and looked at the servant girls as they got a bath ready, soaps and oils as well as clothes were being prepared as well. He jumped when he felt his old clothes being taken off and covered his modesty when they left him sitting there naked.

"No need to be shy, boy." Said an older woman.

"I'm sorry..." He said, bowing his head, but didn't remove his hands.

"Hmm, what's you name?"

"Gohan..."

"That's an odd name. You're a Saiyan, right?"

"I'm only half Saiyan, ma'am... I come from earth..." he told her and she gave a grunt as she had him get in the tub.

She and another woman took their time washing him from head to toe, they had a bit of a fight when it came to cleaning down there, but they got it done never the less. After he as cleaned, even his backside had been cleaned up, he was dried off and his hair was cut, the tangles were too much to comb out. He rubbed his neck, his hair was short and spiked upwards while his bangs still framed his face.

He looked at the clothes he was to wear and blushed hotly as he did so. He took the thong like underwear and put it on before taking the skirt. He unhooked the metal hem and wrapped it over his hips and hooked it up again. Attached to the metal band were skirts, one that covered his backside and the other that covered his front. The skirt fell to his ankles and showed off his long slender legs. He took the top and wrapped it around himself, crossing it up front and tying it like a halter top behind his neck.

The girls were impressed that he knew how to put it on since they had no idea what to do with it. Now that they were really looking at him, they blushed and giggled, muttering about how cute he looked and that the guests would be distracted by his beauty. Gohan blinked as they pushed him to the door, not understanding what was going on, but when he saw the big burly guard standing there, he gulped and tried to hid behind the group of girls.

"He's ready... I hope he makes it passed the second dance." Said one of the older women there as the man grunted and took Gohan's arm.  
Gohan didn't fight him because if the Saiyan squeezed his hand, he'd snap his arm in half. They walked down a few more halls before he was led into a room with blue skinned women.

"Here. Another one." He grunted, throwing Gohan into the group of women before he took a seat by the door and waited.

"Really, I am getting sick of constantly training new girls for that spoiled brat." Hissed one of the woman, she had on gloves and white fur shawl.

"This one is not a woman..." The guard grunted, smirking when they looked at the boy and blushed.

"Well this may be interesting... Well then, let's begin." She said as the others all gave a hissing yes.

Gohan was given a scarf and one of the girls was showing him how to use it in a dance. He learned pretty quickly and the women were impressed with him. He spun easily, the scarf hugging his body and when he threw out his arms, it barely caressed his back and snapped out like a viper striking its prey. He whipped it about as he gave a stomp, his supple legs looked tempting as he moved with the girls in time.

The guard was finding it really hot in there and his shorts were suddenly too snug for his own comfort. When the women deemed Gohan was ready they gave him a wand that had a ribbon tied to the end and he smiled. He had one of these as a child. He let it come loose and then lightly twirled it, ignoring the girls as they were talking about the art of Ribbon Dancing.

He flicked his wrist as he wrote his name in cursive with the ribbon, spinning it and making waves. He tossed it up and caught the wand and spun about, snapping it forward and then slowly slithering it across the floor as he picked it up again. He smiled as he turned back to the blue skinned girls.

"Sorry... did you say something?" He asked as he handed the wand back to the still stunned girls.

"No... nothing... Um the last thing you need to learn is how to dance with swords..."

"Wh-what? I-I can't do that!"

"Well that or you have to preform a special talent, and well... no one's made it passed the ribbon dance..." Said the leader of the girls, her gloved hands resting gently on Gohan's hand.

"Uhh... I guess I can think about something... I dance in my room a lot; sometimes I sing... Oh I know! I can make Ki ribbons!" Gohan said.

This made both the blue skinned women and the guard blink in confusion. Gohan smiled and concentrated on his Ki and then he spun in place, three ribbons of blue-white light shot from his hands and his right ankle and then blended into a a sky blue color when he brought is hands down and his foot up higher so his face rested close to his left knee before he brought his leg down fast and swung it forward while he leaned back onto his hands preforming a back flip.

Gohan preformed a few more tricks and stopped. The girls and guard were stunned before they clapped. Maybe, just maybe this boy would be the one to impress their Prince. After a few more hours of practice, Gohan was brought back to his room and left there to wait. He took a nap, feeling tired from the sudden change in his routine, but that was short lived when the door to his room flew open and a different guard came in.

Gohan cried out as he was dragged non-too-gently out of the room and down the halls and thrown into a room full of masked nobles. Everyone was dressed in matching white and black outfits with masks, no one moved to help him nor to see if he was hurt or not. The only people out of place was himself, the guards and the orchestra. He noted the scarf laying on the floor as the guards raised their hands, ready to blast him with powerful Ki shots.

Nimble like a monkey with the grace and elegance of a panther, he crawled over to the scarf and spun it out around his body, the orchestra began playing as he twirled his way over to a guard and danced like he had been taught by the girls. Guests watched in silence, unimpressed by the display, but that didn't stop him.

Gohan kept his eyes on the guards, who had lowered their hands and watched. He crawled, flipped spun, shook and shimmied his little butt to the music, all the while trying to remain fluid and sensual, something he was not use to. Gohan kicked up his leg, a small glimpse of his naughty place seemed to snap the guests from their stupors as he threw the scarf up into the air and caught it after he cartwheeled forward, he spun again and threw it into the crowd after seeing two wands being tossed in by the guards.

Gohan caught one and spun as it unraveled, keeping it in a perpetual spiral as he caught the second one and with a quick snap, he twirled them and wrote a welcoming greeting to the guests, but remembered that this was where everyone else seemed to have trouble. So, he tossed one up and twisted and turned with the other, showing of his flexibility as well as his feline side, moving quickly and yet gracefully to catch the other wand before he moved in a cartwheel style motion, his hands twirled as he pushed off one foot and spun in the air to land on the other just to repeat the cycle.

Gohan sighed when no one moved to shoot him or stop him, he tossed the wands and concentrated his Ki before he gave a fierce spin and suddenly stopping on a dime. Two Ki ribbons flowed from his hands as two more appeared on his feet. He held a hand out to the crowd as his legs were straight, the one in the air pointing delicately.

The crowds gasped and some people moved closer as he put on a dance, shaking his hips and shimming his shoulders like he had seen belly dancers do in that movie he say about Egypt. He rotated his hips, the music being changed to suit the feral, sensual movements. He figured that the sexier he looked the less likely he was going to fail.

He gave sultry looks, at least he hoped they were, licked his lips and when he got close to someone he'd let out a small almost inaudible moan or gasp. He twirled the Ki ribbons around making them look like glowing flowers, whipping them out and smiling when a few guards jumped. He could always use these as a weapon if he needed to fight for his life.

Gohan danced on his toes, shook, shimmied, rolled, twisted, wind and spun around the room before he ran to the center and jumped into the air, making the Ki ribbons burst into fine sparks as he landed in a kneeling position as the music came to an abrupt stop.

For a moment all that could be heard was his labored gasps. He didn't look up nor did he move. He jumped however when there was suddenly clapping and approving praise being shouted. His tail curled around his waist when he heard everything silence once more as the thunderous clicking of boots echoed around the great hall.

He tensed, his tail curling tighter as he began trembling in fear when the boots stopped before him and a shadow loomed over him. He gasped when he was pulled up to his feet and forced to look up at the person before him.

Mature regal features was all he could see. Full lips pressed into a firm line, a straight nose, high cheek bones and sharp black eyes bore into his own dark brown ones. The widows peek bled into flame like hair as a thick long tail brushed up his exposed leg, making him shudder at the soft touch. He whined low in his throat and closed his eyes in submission as he felt himself be pulled closer to the rock hard body that was wider and taller than him.

"What is your name, dancer?" came a low, gruff voice, a voice that sounded so elegant and yet feral; like he was holding back his inner beast.  
Gohan shivered against the man's rock hard body as he tries to voice his name. But as his mouth moved no sound came forth.

"Gohan... m-my name... is Gohan..." he finally managed in a small voice.

"Hn... Come." He growled out, letting go of Gohan's chin only to wrap his arm over his waist and toss him over his shoulder.

Gohan blushed bright red as he struggled to get away, but the man refused and no one dared to help him. He was helpless to this... this beast!  
Gohan struggled the whole time, making the man laugh and growl in approval at his determination. Many halls and stairs had passed before finally the man stopped. Gohan took the chance to elbow him in the back of the head before taking off down the hall, the doors were locked and the windows sparked if he got too close. He looked back to see the man hot on his heels.

He squeaked and ran down the hall, grabbing onto a door and twisting the knob. It opened and he dashed inside just as the man got there, his foot and arm stopping the door from slamming shut. Gohan pressed against it, but got knocked down when the man jerked it forward and then pushed back.

While Gohan was down, he quickly stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Locking it shut. Gohan whimpered as he crawled away from the advancing predator, his eyes widening when he saw the royal crest around his neck and over his breast plate. Gohan cried when the man grabbed his ankle and pulled him towards him before picking him up and throwing him onto the bed.

"I like your guts, dancer... not many would dare strike the crowned prince..." He said as he climbed over the cowering boy.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

"If I wanted you dead you'd have been while still preforming... I must say I've seen hundreds try and fail to please me. But you... you have a grace that far surpasses those of even nobility." he growled.

"W-What do you want with me! I-I-"

"I think it's pretty obvious... we are in your room..." He purred, leaning down to kiss and nip at the pale white neck before him.

"M-my room? B- but this is too lavish- aah!" He cried out when he got bit on the neck, teasingly.

"Too lavish? Nonsense... as my mate-to-be, you deserve the best... and I will make you mine tonight. You may not have noticed it but the full moons had risen while you preformed and that your pheromones began affecting everyone in the room... You were too delicious to pass up; I had to claim you."

"B-but I don't know you!" Gohan protested, still struggling to get away from the horny Prince.

"But you will, in time... but for now; relax... there's nothing to be scared of..." the prince purred, his long thick tail swished lazily back and forth; fermenting the air with his musky scent.

The rich smell of slow burning charcoal invades Gohan's senses, slowly coaxing his struggling mind and body to relax and accept this powerful male. He whimpered as he laid on his back, leaving himself vulnerable to attack. The prince smirked as he unclasps his cape and throws it to the floor, next is his breast plate and crest. He tears of the tunic and throws his gloves and boots off somewhere, the only thing left on him were his pants, the spandex material was stretched beyond reason from his aching need and the only thing keeping him from violating the boy before him.

Gohan stared listlessly at the ceiling, his mind was blank; muted alarms blared warning and caution, but that rich smell coming from the prince was too nice to ignore. He moaned when smooth, large hands moved under his neck and began untying the top of his outfit, tossing the scarf to the floor. Gohan mewled when he felt a soft, yet rough tongue pass up his shoulder to his neck, nipping at the same spot as last time, making him cry out with pleasure.

Kisses, nips and licks were delivered all over his chest, shoulders and neck. Gohan's tail slowly uncurled itself from around his waist and fell limply to his side, twitching and jerking with every jolt of pleasure and every spike of pain. He mewled loudly when that hot mouth closed over his nipple and sucked hard, biting softly and teased it mercilessly.

"Aah! My-my Prince, please!" He cried out, sounding wanton rather than the virgin he was.

"Beautiful... scream for me again, my sweet Gohan..." He heard his prince growl in his ear as his large hand grabbed his tail and grazed it lightly with a fine nail.

The sensitive appendage bristled as sparks of mixed pain and pleasure shot up his spine and into his head. Gohan arched his body, hands bracing themselves on the headboard as he cried out for the prince once more. But he was unsure if he wanted him to stop or continue with the abuse. All he knew was the prince's dominance was absolute.

When his young mate-to-be called out so heavenly he was hard pressed to not ease up, but he did anyway, giving the smaller Saiyan time to breathe and clear his mind. While he did this, he reached under the skirt and smirked as he felt the small underwear that was barely hiding Gohan's privates. He tugged on it, slipping the material off easily enough and looked at it.

"Earthlings have a strange taste in undergarments as well as dress clothes..."

"... N-not really..." Gohan managed as he came to his senses for a moment only to realize that the only thing protecting his ass from the prince was the skirt and that was easily removable!

"What are you doing! Get away!" Gohan hissed, his tail lashing out and hitting the stronger male in the face, giving him a good whiff of Gohan's sweet scent. It was like ambrosia, so sweet, so divine, no mortal should every taste it for it was a sin. And yet here lay someone so sweet he had to be eaten, but to taste him had to be a sin as well.

"Now, now... no need to get testy... I am not going to brutally rape you. I will take care of you. I can protect you, feed you, give you children and all I ask in return is that you become my mate. I will even give your family money... Who is your sire?" The prince coaxed softly, slowly moving so he was sitting beside his reluctant bride-to-be.

Gohan flinched away when he felt the bigger male wrap an arm around him and pull him close, his hot breath tingled the sensitive skin of his ears and neck as he breathed in Gohan's scent.

"My father is Goku... he fell in battle..."

"Goku? Never heard of him." the prince said.

"He was a Saiyan and my mother was an Earthling..." Gohan said, starting to feel scared again.

"... A half-breed?" The prince asked, his obsidian orbs narrowed on the young Saiyan's face, looking for hints of lying or acting. "Why are you here?"

"My mother sold me to the palace as a slave... I'm just a useless half-breed, she said when she threw me out.." Gohan said, wiping his face.  
The prince sat there for a moment before he pulled the boy close to him, purring deep in his chest, soothing the smaller male. Gohan growled in frustration as he pushed against the prince, his mind was screaming to resist while his body begged for submission. He smacked the prince, shocking him enough to loosen his hold, and allowing Gohan to run away.

The half-breed barely made it to the door, before he was tackled to the floor, strong hands pinned his behind his back and pulled his head to the side as the heavy male kept his body on the floor. He screamed in pain when he felt sharp canines break through the soft flesh of his neck but the longer they stayed there the more the pain began to turn to pleasure. His scream soon turned into drawn out moan before he fell limp on the floor.  
The prince picked his mate up off the floor, licking away the blood and sealing the wound he caused. He purred low in his throat as he walked over to the bed and placed his little mate on it. Brushing a finger down a smooth pale cheek and fingering a lock of onyx black hair. His tail lazily whipped the air, fermenting it again with his musk.

"Feeling okay, my sweet Gohan?" He asked the waking boy as he crawled onto the bed, making sure his larger frame covered his mate's.

"You bit me..."

"I had to, I was stating my claim... Here, bite me." He offered, baring his neck.

Gohan stared at his neck, not sure if he wanted to complete the bond or rip his throat out. He bared his canines and pressed them to the strong neck, but didn't bite. He was unsure and scared, but when the older Saiyan gave him a soothing growl and gently nudged his head, giving him a silent okay, he bit down. At first only to bruise the skin, but when he felt his prince shiver in want he bit harder, drawing blood. He sucked on it, it was tart like a lemon square, but the coppery taste flooded his senses until he pulled back, gasping for breath.

The Saiyan growled proudly at his small mate for marking him, he leaned down and licked the blood smeared on his mouth. He chuckled, it reminded him of a small child getting their food everywhere but their mouth. Gohan whined and opened his lips to capture the wondering tongue and suckled softly, looking up with dazed eyes.

He growled and forced their mouths together, his tongue exploring his now willing mate. He tasted his blood and something too sweet to be anything but Gohan's unique flavor. Gohan, shyly placed his hands in his mate's hair, the up swept mane was surprisingly soft to the touch. He shivered when the older Saiyan's wondering tail wrapped about his thigh and teased his privates.

"Humph...no... s-stop!" he cried, shoving hard at his shoulder.

"No... I'm about to go crazy. Either you let me do this the nice way or I rape you until you can no longer walk." The prince snarled out, trailing his kisses down a flushed cheek to the swan like neck and laving attention to his mark.

Gohan whined and tried to push him off again, but his prince was just too strong or he was just that pathetic. He moaned loudly when his nipples were licked, sucked and toyed with. His tail moved to brush over the prince's back, making him growl as he went lower, teasing his belly and down the dip and V of his hips.

"My prince, please-?"

"Vegeta... I am your mate now. Call me by name..." He told him, his fingers finding the clasp of the skirt and unhooking it. The metal slid smoothly over Gohan's sinuous hips before he tossed it to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

"Vegeta-san, please... don't!" He begged, but Vegeta ignored him, kissing around the erect member, only letting his hot breath tease the hypersensitive flesh of his mate's manhood. "Stop it, please!Aaah!"

Vegeta took his mate into his mouth and growled around the hot member. His eyes locked on Gohan's face, watching as he fought the feeling at first, but was submitting. He purred as he began to bob his head. Enjoying the moans and hisses coming from his mate as Gohan's Saiyan side began showing more and more.

The way his tail stroked his back, occasionally coming to bat him in the face or tug on his own tail, encouraging him to do more. He pulled back, getting a growl of disapproval from his mate as those dark brown eyes glared at him dazedly. He chuckled and crawled up the lithe form and bit his ear playfully. Gohan snarled at him and shoved him off and rolled them over so he was sitting on Vegeta's waist, his butt pressed teasingly against his cock.

Gohan's animal instincts were telling him to look appealing, to show his mate that he got a good one. So Gohan, rolled his hips back, his entrance being poked by the blunt head of his mate's cock again,. He wind his hips around like when he had been dancing, rolling his torso like a snake as his hands mussed up his hair and he looked down at Vegeta with heated eyes. Eyes that would only look at him this way.

"Finally gave in, eh?" Vegeta asked. "I must say even your Saiyan side is sexy..."

"I'm glad... Ahh! More, Vegeta-san, please, give me more!" Gohan moaned, rubbing his hole on Vegeta's tip, making it sticky with per-cum.  
Vegeta snarled and grabbed those delicious hips and with a mighty thrust he was inside his mate's body. Blood trickled down the back of Gohan's thighs and down his member, but soon stopped as Gohan's eyes rolled up and he let out a silent scream.

Vegeta purred in contentment as he felt those hot velvety walls constrict on him, trying to pull him in deeper. He let out a beastly hiss as he pulled Gohan up and then yanked him down hard. Gohan's head snapped back as he let out a sharp yelp and then another and another as he was picked up and yanked back down, slowly at first until it no longer hurt. He moaned when his prince hit something inside him that made his tail shoot stock still before releasing a thick wave of his pheromones.

Getting hit with that ambrosia smell again, his body reacted in kind by making him bigger and harder, locking him side his mate until it was all over. He sat up and thrust his hips into his mate's body, jolting him up and then because gravity was a natural enemy to all, he fell back down hard, hitting that spot in his body as he screamed his pleasure.

"Ooh, V- Vegeta!" Gohan screamed, holding tightly to the strongly muscled back of his mate as he was forcefully fucked by his big member. He mewled and whined, pushing back to meet the thrusts, his tail teased his legs and hips, coming up to bat Vegeta in the face until Vegeta's tail curled over it and held it tightly.

"I-I ca-aa-aaan't!" He drew out the sound due to Vegeta's vicious thrusts before he was spun around while still on his mate's engorged flesh and forced onto his hands and knees on the bed.

Vegeta snarled at the feral cries coming from his mate, proud that the Saiyan side was completely out and in the open. He picked up his pace as his mate's walls suddenly got tighter, a sign that he was about to cum.

"Together, Gohan, together..." he growled out driving harder and faster into his submissive mate. Gohan barely nodded before he let out a howl, Vegeta's joining in as they both climaxed. Vegeta growled in satisfaction when his semen drizzled out of his mate's stretched, red raw hole.

Gohan was barely aware of large hands picking him up and moving him so he lay on something firm and warm. He purred and snuggled closer to it as it did the same. Somewhere in the back of mind as he drifted off to sleep, he could hear someone say.

"I love you... I will protect you always..."


	2. Not So Ever After

-The next day-

Gohan sighed as he snuggled deeper into his warm bed, burying his face into his pillow as it chuckled and held him tighter as well.

'Huh?' He frowned his brow as he slowly opened his dark brown eyes. 'Pillows don't hold you and laugh...'

He blinked his eyes a few times before he gasped realizing that he was looking at someone's chest and not a pillow. He looked up and squeaked as he came face to face with Vegeta.

“Morning-- Unh!?” Vegeta's greeting was cut off by Gohan's hand smacking him.

Gohan scrambled off the bed and dashed into one of the doors after snatching at least his skirt and underwear off the floor. He noted that he was in a spacious bathroom and quickly pulled on the underwear before he put on the skirt, hurrying to the window and lightly touching it. When nothing happened, he opened it and for the first time in 12 months, he could smell the fresh air of Vegetasei. But that was short lived when he heard the door handle jiggle before he heard a few choice words in the Saiyan language.

He climbed up on the sill and just as he was about to jump, the door flew open and Vegeta stood there with his hand smoking from the Ki blast he sent at the door. Gohan gave a short cry and jumped as Vegeta dashed forward to stop him. With all the Saiyans on Vegetasei, not all of them knew how to fly and Vegeta feared that his mate was one of them. But when he looked below to see his mate's dead body, he found nothing.

“What?” He asked the air before his head shot up and he saw his mate's retreating figure in the distance. “Smart boy....”

Gohan gasped feeling a powerful Ki signature fly after him and risked a look back to see Vegeta on his tail. He gasped and dove into the trees, landing on the ground and running as fast as he could in a dizzying manner, making sure to brush up against plants and rocks, leaving his scent behind. Once he was sure that a good mile of forest smelt like him and the remnants of sex, he took off into the air, keeping low to the trees in case Vegeta hadn't been fooled...

Vegeta saw his mate dive for the forest and dropped down too. He growled as he still felt the remnants of rut induced by the full moons of Vegetasei. His primal instincts took over as he pressed his nose to the ground and sniffed for his mate's scent. He crawled along on his hands and feet, showing off his flexibility and how well toned his muscles were as he crawled.

He growled when he picked up the scent and raced off to catch up with his mate. He followed the trail for a while before getting annoyed. He blasted a few spots and broke a few branches off the trees so he knew where he covered and where he didn't. After an hour of chasing would the scent and running passed the same rocks and trees for the tenth time, he stopped and snarled as he took off into the air.

'The little brat's a smart one, I'll give him that much, but when I catch his ass, he'll be begging me to stop!' Vegeta thought, smirking lustfully at the thoughts of what he would do to his little mate...

Gohan gasped for air as he ran deep into the mountains, his body sore from the night of sex and his energy was very low due to flying all day and then running up the mountain. He sighed when he saw his home come into view, but frowned recalling how his mother sold him to the palace. And showing up looking like a whore wouldn't get him much help anyway.

He made his way to the door and looked in a window to see that no one was home so he quickly ducked around back knowing his mother often forgot to lock the back door and got into the house that way. He hurried up to his room, glad to see that it was still somewhat the same, just some boxes full of junk piled up in the room. He dug through a few and frowned, they were all his mother's things, not a single one of them was his.

He sighed and pulled out his mother's old festival kimono, it was a light purple, almost lavender in color, that had a deep blue obi with lilac purple flowers on it. It was the only thing that would fit him and he pulled it on after taking off the skirt he was wearing and collapse on his bed. He was so tired right now and his body begged for rest so he laid down. Staring at the ceiling for a little while before his eyes rolled back and he passed out right there on the bed...

Vegeta snarled as he landed on the castle steps shocking the guards and his father. He stormed into the palace, his tail tense as he stalked inside to find warmer cloths, Ki bounds and a scouter. His mate was a lot smarter than what he gave him credit for.

He made him run in circles for hours before he realized that Gohan wasn't anywhere near the forest that he had been searching and when he tried to scent him out when he got back to the air and cursed when he couldn't pick up anything and the night was quickly approaching. If he didn't find his mate in time someone else would get a hold of him and he didn't want to see his mate raped.

“Hey Vegeta?” Asked a big buff Saiyan, a hand on his bald head, rubbing it in confusion.

“What Nappa!?” Vegeta hissed as he got on his uniform and cape. He put the Ki bounds on a belt and placed the scouter on his left ear where the screen fell on his left eye.

“What are you doing? The King asked me to see if you were alright.”

“No, I am not!! My mate ran away from me and if I don't find him with in the next hour someone else will and rape him!” Vegeta snarled out as he turned and opened his balcony doors and flew out them.

Nappa looked shocked before he ran to tell the king...

Vegeta pressed the red button and it set to work scanning and beeping almost silently as he flew off in the last direction he had seen Gohan go off in. He read the screen that picked up various life forms, but none of which were his mate's, they were way too weak to be him. After passing the forest he stopped to look around. There was no settlements around her, the forests were too dangerous to build homes near it, but there were caves and a hidden valley near by so he figure those were his next stop and then the mountains.

He let the scanner go as he looked over to his left, the first moon of Vegetasei was just beginning to peak over the horizon in the vast distance. He had time, he just hoped that nothing went wrong. He dropped to the ground and began searching the caves that littered the foot hills and edge of the forest. The scanner picked up metals and minerals, but no life forms so he took to the sky, after looking into the last cave, and kept heading for the mountains, scanning the ground below as he went.

'Damn, where the hell are you!?' He thought both angry and worried for his mate.

The valley picked up stronger Kis, none of them strong enough to be a Saiyans and not to mention that the valley was nesting grounds for some big feline type beasts. And judging by the stench coming off the forest below, they were having their mating season. Vegeta finally hit the mountains and landed on a foot path about half way up and pressed the communications button.

“This is Prince Vegeta, who's there?” He asked, walking up the bath, if he tried to fly to the top the lack of air will either kill him or make pass out and fall back to the hard earth below.

“Vegeta, it's Nappa! Where the hell are you!? The King's throwing a fit! He sent out the royal guard a few seconds ago! They are ordered to bring you and your mate back to the palace!”

“No one is touching him but me!!” Vegeta snarled, the moons' effects kicking in as he notice the second and third moon slowly rising.

“The are ordered to sedate you if you become too aggressive... Vegeta, stay where you are; I'm locking on--!?”

Vegeta yanked the scouter off and crushed it. He cursed as he realized he destroyed the only thing that'll help him find Gohan since he could pick up his scent still! Growling, he began trekking up the mountain, he sniffed around knowing that some birds of prey lived around these parts and there were a few canine beasts that weren't all that friendly either.

'I hope he's nowhere around these parts... If any of these animals catch hold of him in the condition he's in....' he didn't finish that thought, wanting to look on the bright side of things.

Suddenly he was hit with something, a very potent scent. He was nearly thrown off his feet from the force of the smell. It was very sweet, almost forbidden with a hint of musk in it. He growled low, he knew this scent, it was covered in his musk!

Vegeta opened his black eyes, though the whites began to take a reddish tinge to them. His mate was close by, but there were others as well. It was a race to see who could get to the submissive first. He growled out; his mind having switched between from logic to primal instinct. He jumped into the trees that grew up the mountain's side and jumped across them toward where the scent was strongest...

Gohan moaned as he opened his eyes, his body was hot and he felt this odd itch in places that he shouldn't be feeling itchy in. His head hurt and his tail was all prickly, almost too sensitive to touch. He sat up slowly, his mind was hazy and his neck burned. He got up from the bed and stumbled out of the room, no one was home still, but he didn't want to be here when his mother did get home. He leaned on the wall, his legs felt like limp noddles but his joints were stiff. He tried to keep himself up, but his body felt like lead.

'Come on... I can't-!?'

“Ahhh!?” He gave a short cry as he fell down the stairs and landed on the ground floor with a loud thud and another cry. Gohan moaned as he tried to get up, but his body failed him. His mind slowly shutting off and more primal thoughts raced through his mind. He fought to keep his logic, not wanting to give into the side of him that wanted to him to lay on his back and spread his legs to whoever found him like this.

Staggering a bit after getting up and making his way down the hall, Gohan gasped for air as his body kept getting hotter and hotter, his tail was numb and his lower regions were itchy for something, but he didn't know what. He whimpered as he fell against the back door and went to open it when it was thrown open. He gasped seeing his mother standing there and she gasped seeing him dressed in her kimono and on the verge of passing out again.

“What are you doing here!?” She screeched as she slammed the door behind her and stormed over to him, she set the bag she had down, the glass bottles clinking in protest.

“H-help me...” He groaned out, collapsing with fever.

She didn't move for almost ten minutes, her son's heavy breathing the only sound during that time before she walked over to him and grabbed his arm and began dragging him to the door before she forced it opened and gasped when some dark figure stood in the door way. It was one of the monsters, his tail whipping the air in an agitated manner.

“What are you doing on my property!?” She screeched again, making Gohan whine and the figure to hiss.

“Him... I want him.” The figure growled out, sounding like an animal rather than a man.

“Huh! Take the little shit!! You monsters are disgusting allowing same sex marriages and encouraging your children to be violent and sex fiends!!” she spat as she dropped her son's arm and part of his torso on the floor as the Saiyan reached down and slung the limp form over his shoulder and left.

Chi-Chi slammed to door shut and grabbed one of the bottles in the bag she had, it was some liquor and it would help her forget her misfortune to have had a monster for a husband, baring that little freak and being cursed to live on a planet filled with monsters that didn't have a problem with corrupting and prostituting their own children!

“If I ever get off of this mud ball I'll be sure to ask the dragon to destroy it. We do not need disgusting creatures like them existing!” She growled, downing half the bottle in one go...

Gohan, on the other hand, was not fairing so well. At first the voice that had spoken with his mother had been deep and feral like... like the prince's... but the scent was disgusting, like overly sweet smelling fruit. He struggled as much as he could in his weakened state, something was horribly wrong he felt so defenseless!

“Stop struggling!” Growled the Saiyan as he smacked Gohan's thighs, making him yelp and tremble with ecstasy. The hit had stimulated his nerves and his tail bristled as his underwear suddenly became soaked in the back. “So you like it rough, eh? Maybe I should throw you done right here and fuck you like the whore you are.”

“Let!! Go!! Of!!! ME!!!!!” Gohan screamed, his Ki flaring with each word until it forced the pure blooded Saiyan to let him go and forced him away a few feet.

“Whoa... a strong little bitch aren't we....” The man growled in want, his eye looking red and crazed.

Gohan tensed, his primal instincts kicking in as his logic worked in overdrive. He sensed five Ki signatures, all of them strong. One was right in front of him, four more were heading towards them. His instincts were demanding that he fight and keep these unworthy suitors away until his...

'No don't think that word!!' The logic part of his brain screamed, but his primal side snarled, 'He is our mate! We need him or we will be raped and possibly murdered here and now since the she-devil handed us over without so much as a second glance!'

He whined, a headache developing and his body at war with itself. His human half was fighting with his Saiyan half, making it impossible for him to keep focus. The other Saiyan saw this as his chance and slowly stalked forward, but Gohan's head snapped up and his Ki flared to the highest level he could reach, a blue, white aura surrounding him as the Saiyan backed off.

Gohan gasped when three more showed up, but they were all dressed in battle armor and had on those things that he had seen many of the elite guards wear. He believed they called it a Scouter. One of the men was big and burly, bald too. He slowly inched forward, but Gohan flared his Ki once more and growled at them.

“Easy there, we're not here to hurt you...” He said, knowing that the submissive male felt like a trapped animal and would attack them if he felt threatened. The other Elites kept back, watching the bald Saiyan risk his head to get close to the frightened Saiyan child.

“No!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!” Gohan screamed and jerked back away from them, but the other Saiyan took advantage of Gohan's back being turned to him and grabbed his tail. Gohan's mouth opened into a scream as his body fell like a ton of bricks to the floor. He sobbed and cried in pain, screaming when the other Saiyan tugged on his tail or squeezed it hard.

“Back off!! He's mine!!” Roared the Saiyan male as the Elites growled.

Gohan whimpered and clawed the earth beneath his fingers as he laid helpless. The Saiyan smirked and knelt down so he was over Gohan's backside as he slowly leaned over the trembling child, glaring at the Elites challengingly. The bald one snarled and was about to charge when a dark howl filled the area and something lunged out of the trees and onto the Saiyan's back.

Gohan collapsed onto the ground when his tail was released and the mind numbing pain was gone. He heard growls and snarls, he weakly lifted his head to see strong arms clad in royal blue cloth. He slowly turned his head and body to the side, following the strong corded arm up to a strong neck and to that face. Those regal features were; his mate had come to find him. He whined as he fell on his back beneath the bigger male and bared his neck to him.

“........V- Vegeta....” He whined and his mate growled low, a soothing gesture as he kept glaring death at the fool who tried to touch his mate...

Vegeta had raced up the mountain side, finding a hidden valley between the mountain's many faces. He smelt his mate's scent a lot stronger now. He raced off at full speed in the tree tops, his body moving as gracefully as a jaguar on the hunt. There was a clearing up ahead and he could smell a lot of scents, his mate's, three others that were familiar, but in his primal state, they were enemies, and one unknown scent then he heard his mate's pained scream and hurried even faster than before.

When the clearing came into full view he had not been pleased with what he had seen, his mate laid withering in pain as another dominant male tried to mount him. He saw red then and dove at them. The male let his mate go and jumped clear of his lunge as he landed on all fours above his mate. He glared death at the Saiyan stupid enough to try and mount his mate as said child slowly shifted beneath him and bared his neck in submission.

He whined his name, obviously frightened and he growled back at him, it was low and gentle, reassuring him that he was safe from harm. The others were all tense around him as was he. He'd defend Gohan tooth and nail if one of them tried to get slick. He lowered his body a bit more over Gohan and growled a bit thicker, than before a silent command to his mate to not move when he did.

Gohan whimpered and curled up under him. As soon as Gohan's tail wrapped itself around his waist and between his thighs, he roared and dove at the first male, the one that had been holding his mate's tail.

The other Saiyan didn't have time to react before he found himself pinned to the ground having an outraged prince clawing, ripping and pounding his body into the mountain side. He tried to throw a punch, bite him or even grab his tail, but the prince was not a fool and charged a Ki blast in his fist before he rammed it into the other's chest, destroying his heart, lungs and even his stomach with the blast.

Vegeta pulled his fist free of the dead man's chest and turned on the other three, but they were all backing away from him, their heads held high, tilted at in angle so their jugular veins were out in the open. He snarled low and quickly hurried to his mate's side and pulled off his cloak and wrapped his mate in it.

Gohan snuggled deeper into the warm material that smelt of his strong mate and quickly passed out again. Vegeta bent down to pick up his mate, but was grabbed by two of the other three, his arms forced behind his back and bound with the Ki bounds he had with him and snarled weakly when all his power dropped dramatically, but when the power and adrenaline rush suddenly stopped he slumped into the guards' arms. He slowly looked up and growled at the bald Saiyan as he picked up his mate.

“Let him go!”

“No, your highness! Your mate's ill and you've gone mad! Your eyes are almost fully red!” the bald one snapped at him.

Hearing his title, the logical part of brain kick started and he growled.

“Nappa!”

“Let's go. Let him scream all he wants. Don't unbind him and do not let him go... Move out!” The other two nodded and took off into the air after Nappa.

The flight back to the castle was full of cursing and death threats, the three Saiyans were glad they had taken enzymes before leaving to hunt down the prince otherwise they'd have jumped the boy in Nappa's arms or be as mad as Vegeta was right now. Nappa kept glancing back, to make sure that Vegeta was still bound and that the other two were keeping a tight hold on him. All he needed now was for the enraged prince to get free and attack him while he held his mate in is arms...

-A few days later-

Nappa sighed as he carried the tray of food in his hands up to the highest tower of the Academy, the isolation rooms where located up there. It was where they Spartan trained the new recruits. A year in a room so bare and out of the way would drive someone mad and then to be up where the air is very cold and very thin held them develop their lungs so they could breath in space while their pods were open of the glass was cracked or broken.

He stopped in front of the only room that was heavily guarded. He nodded to the two guards and they opened the door. Inside the room was Vegeta, said Saiyan was standing at the window three windows right above the bed. They were narrow for him to try and climb out of and besides if he did the air was too thin for him to breathe normally while in flight and he'll pass out and fall to his death.

Vegeta's ears twitched at his approach and his tail tensed, a warning that he was about to strike. Nappa set the tray on the small table and looked at Vegeta.

“Here's lunch... You know as well as I do that you will not be allowed out of here until you calm down. The full moons' cycle is almost up and I know you want to get back to your mate, but if you go in the state you are in: it'll be rape, abuse and murder. You're too wound up!”

“I want to see him!!” Vegeta snapped; one eye was black the other was completely red with insanity and rage. Oozuru was trying to come out of him like when the third moon is full and alone, all the Saiyans transform into Oozuru and basically go berserk.

“You cannot! You'll hurt him Vegeta!” Nappa yelled.

Vegeta snarled and his tail flicked once in warning before he lunged, but Nappa had been ready for it and when he got close, Nappa grabbed his hands in his and sent out Ki charge that shocked the daylights out of the prince long enough for Nappa to get out of the room and the door locked shut again. Vegeta screamed in rage and attacked the door like a vicious animal, all the while screaming he wanted his mate.

“Sir?”

“Do not let him out. He's not stable...” Nappa sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “This is bad, he finally takes a mate and something like this happens?”

“Sir? What of the princess?”

“He's still resting, the King's forbidden anyone besides the doctor to see the princess.” He told them and they nodded before they got back into their positions. Vegeta had settled down at some point, his hunger much worse than his anger right now since he hadn't eaten in a few days.

When they were sure he'd remain in a relatively calm state, Nappa took his leave. The bald Saiyan have never seen the prince in such a state and he grew up with him. It was thing for Vegeta to get mad and through a fit, but this was nothing to laugh about. He left the academy and headed for the palace, well aware that Vegeta was watching him from the tower windows.

“Nappa.” He looked to see the king standing in the courtyard with some of the noble women.

He quickly landed silently which was pretty impressive for someone so big and heavy like him.

“Yes, your majesty?”

“How is he?”

“Still mad, sire. He's demanding to see his mate, but we can't allow that. In the state he's in he'll only hurt the princess.”

The King gave a sigh, looking to the tower in the short distance where his son was under arrest.

It was a very rare case where a Saiyan went mad; believe it or not they had excellent self-control! But there were instances, like with his son, where something in their mind just snaps and then they have to fight with themselves. Most of them managed to recover, the others weren't so lucky. Vegeta Sr could only hope that his son would be one of the lucky ones.

“I see...” He said and then sent him off to rest. The noble women had walked off when they saw the king talking with one of his Elite warriors, knowing that what was discussed was not for their ears.

Vegeta Sr gave another sigh as he waved to them and then headed inside the castle, he walked down the halls and up a few stairs before he came to the room designed for the Prince's Mate. He knocked lightly on the door and got a small 'come in.'

“Have you eaten?” He asked right away.

The boy was sitting in the window seat, his hair spiked up and his bangs framed his feminine face. His sleek black tail was curled over his arm as his legs were curled up onto the soft pillows of the seat. He wore a robe like dress, a kimono as he had called it, that the tailors made for him. The boy looked away from the blue sky and turned his big dark brown eyes to him.

“Yes... I'm still sore and achy though...”

“It's expected, my dear. This is your first heat?”

“... yes...”

“Well you needn't worry. We've given you enzymes to retard the effects of your heat. We do not want you being raped by any other Saiyan.” Vegeta Sr said, standing before the boy as he turned to look out the window again.

“I don't understand anything... I was raised on Earth by my mother... My father was often off fighting, it was in his blood, the blood of a Saiyan.” he said almost fondly.

“Then allow me...” Vegeta Sr said, bowing as he held out his hand for him to take. Gohan blushed, the king and his son really did look exactly alike minus a few slight wrinkles and the goatee that the king had.

Gohan took the hand and put his feet on the floor, the carpet was rally soft beneath his feet as he slipped on small genie shoes on his feet that matched his kimono and walked with the king. As they walked around the palace Gohan noticed the paintings and a few stain glass windows depicting events from Vegetasei's history.

“We Saiyans are a proud warrior race. It is in our blood to fight and to be the best. But that is all everyone else sees: the greed and blood lust.” He said stopping before a painting of a city on fire and a few Saiyans were there destroying it.

Gohan shivered at the scary scene as the King then turned him to face a big stain glass window. In it was a tall man with wild golden hair and teal eyes his tail being the only clue that he was a Saiyan. Below the man was a scene of him resting against a tree reading a book another below it of him playing an instrument.

“Our Ancestor, Brolly, was the very first Saiyan to reach Super Saiyan. Hair of sun gold and eyes as teal as the waters of Namek. He was a genius strategist, a war hero and a monster. But when he was not fighting Brolly was kind and noble. A romantic lover and a loving father. Thanks to him Vegetasei united. He went to the various regents of Vegetasei and partook in their festivals and cultures and brought what he learned back home and said that they should do the same. From there Saiyans from all over began learning to read, write, play music make art, design technology, clothes and build homes.”

“That's amazing...” Gohan said awed as he looked at the Saiyan who fathered the current race of Saiyans.

“Yes it is. It took 30 years, but Vegetasei was united and at peace. And it happened just in time too. Invaders attacked Vegetasei and began capturing children left and right, looking for slaves to sell. Brolly hadn't been to happy and neither were the other kings of the various regents so they banded their armies together with Brolly leading the charge and fought back.” Vegeta Sr said, a bit excited at this point as they moved further down the hall and stopped before a painting of a giant golden monkey with solid red eyes.

“During the fight, no noticed that the sun had set and the moon had risen due to the thick clouds of smoke. It was the full third moon of Vegetasei and the light shining from this particular moon triggered something in Brolly, noticed it first and while still in his super Saiyan state, he became Oozuru .”

“What's Oozuru ?” Gohan asked.

“The demon that resides in us... before we became civilized, we use to be demons, monsters; devils. We were a sin so evil we the nameless gods gave us a planet to ourselves and made use stupid, relying solely on the instincts that keep us a live. The instinct to hunt, gather, find and build shelter, fight and finding a mate and making off spring and protecting them from harm.” Vegeta Sr said, pointing to the golden monkey as it roared and seemed to be doing a victory dance.

“That's inside of us?” Gohan asked, frightened of this new turn of events.

“Yes, but like I had said, we've come a long way from what we use to be to what we are today...” He said as they kept going. Gohan was amazed by the stories and the art, the advancements they had. He learned who he was and that he should be proud of it. When the King brought him back to his room after walking around the whole palace for the afternoon, he thanked him and blushed as he shyly asked about his... mate.

'Funny a few days ago I couldn't get myself to even think that any of this was real now I'm happy to have someone who ill devote their whole being to me for all eternity...'

“My son?” The king asked and Gohan nodded. “I'm afraid he's in isolation...”

Gohan gulped, was it his fault?

The king noticed the look on his face and gently made Gohan sit on his bed before he knelt before the rather stunning boy. He took both his smaller hand in his own and looked him in the eyes.

“Listen to me, child... You did not know this would happen. You knew nothing of your kind and were denied such information. I can understand that you were frightened and with that human logic clouding your instinct; you ran. Vegeta went to find you and bring you back where your would be safe and he could teach you what you lacked, but seeing other potential suitors made his inner animal snap. But seeing that Saiyan hurting you made Oozuru surface... He's mad and a danger to everyone including you and himself... I'm afraid until he calms down, nothing can be done...”

Gohan gave a small nod, but still felt guilty about all this. If he had known, he wouldn't have runaway.

'I guess I was still hoping that mom would be there waiting with her arms open....' He thought sadly as he was left alone in his room.

He watched the sun trek slowly through the sky, time as so different here. Four of Earth's days was one hole day here and there were 800 days in a year. Saiyan's quite literally lived forever without growing old. Death wasn't feared it as embraced, being killed in battle as honorable and viewed as heroic. So he gained some comfort from his father's death. Sighing he laid down on his bed and pressed his hand over where Vegeta had marked him as his mate, the spot tingled and he pressed his hand on it harder.

'I want him so badly....' He felt hot tears well up in his eyes as he thought how much in just a single moment his whole life would flip 180 and still be able to lean on someone's shoulder, but he had pushed him away because he let his mother's ideals and beliefs cloud his thoughts, what he believed. 'Vegeta... please come back to me...'

He sobbed himself to sleep, begging the nameless gods to bring back his mate...

Vegeta stood in front of the windows, looking at the palace in the short distance, but being locked in this room and away from Gohan, it might as well be on the other side of the universe. He hadn't moved from the window since he tried to attack Nappa. His tail was twitching erratically as his eye narrowed.

**'Damn them!! Locking us here when our mate is in heat!! Someone will try and steal him!! Why do you stand here!? Go find our mate!!!'** Screamed a voice that did not belong to Vegeta, this voice as enraged and was too dark to belong to him.

'Shut up! I will not move from here. I know what you're trying to do Oozuru ! You want to impregnate him while you have control and produce an Oozuru cub!' Vegeta hissed back, snarling at the voice for trying to use his body and his mate's body to create a monster.

**'Why do you fight me!?'**

'We all do! When we give into Oozuru we only want to destroy, kill and rape! I will not let you lay a finger on Gohan!' Vegeta snarled, his tail lashing out and hitting the single chair in the room, shattering it against the wall.

The guards jumped at the sound and one of them opened the door to see what had happened. The foolish guard didn't follow procedure and left himself open. Vegeta spun around and pounced both Guards, knocking them out and stealing their Ki bounds. The only thoughts running through Vegeta's mind were all centered around Gohan...

He hid in the tree of the garden, watching the guards as they walked about, checking the bushes and the like for in intruders. He rolled his eyes as he silently jumped to the next tree and then the next, slowly making his way around the massive palace to his private wing and to his mate's bedroom. Smirking, Vegeta looked to make sure no guards were around and dove onto the balcony, landing on all fours and crawling gracefully into the room through the opened doors.

Sniffing around, he repressed a moan of ecstasy at the thick smell of ambrosia. He crawled over to the door and opened it a tiny crack to see that the there were no guards. Smirking, he closed it and locked it tightly. Standing up, Vegeta let his eyes fall on his beautiful mate. Both the solid red one and the black orb widened at how the moon light illuminated his pale skin, making him look like he as glowing even his black hair and tail seemed to glow. Vegeta was so taken by his beauty, he fell prey to his deepest instincts.

“..... _ **Mine**_.....”

 

 


	3. Never After?

Gohan was sleeping peacefully; he had told the servants that he wanted to be left alone and that he wasn't hungry. They nodded, leaving fruit behind in case he did feel hungry later and left him alone, that was over 4 hours ago. So hearing someone speaking was a surprise when he was pretty sure that King Vegeta strictly forbade anyone from coming anywhere near here, unless he said otherwise.

Gohan slowly sat up, almost afraid to see who was there, and looked to see who was there and gasped when he saw Vegeta. But his mate wasn't himself.

“...... _ **Mine**_.......” Was all he said, slowly stalking forward, his body tense and his movements were jerky.

Gohan froze in his place on the bed, Vegeta's eyes were still mismatched, the sharp contrast between the halves of his face were frightening. The normal half was still handsome and regal, but the other half was contorted into a feral growl. He whimpered and backed away, the movement not lost to the slightly insane prince as he dove for the bed and pinned his struggling mate down on it.

“No!! Please, stop!!” Gohan cried, trying to get away from the stronger male, punching his chest and shoulders as well as pushing his face away from him. But Vegeta growled and grabbed the base of his tail.

Gohan's body immediately locked up as he stared up in fear. He hadn't hurt him, but the firm grip was a warning. Vegeta growled in approval at his mate's sudden submission and gently stroked his tail. Gohan shivered and flushed a brilliant shade of pink as his mind slowly shut down and his primal instincts took over.

Vegeta smirked darkly as he watched the mixture of fear and pleasure mix on his mate's face. How Gohan tried to turn away from the feelings and hide; it was adorable. He dug his nail into the fur and lightly grazed it over the hypersensitive flesh of his tail, getting him to arch his back and moan loudly in pleasure.

“..... _ **Mine**_.....” He growled again, his hot breath tickling the hairs on the back of Gohan's neck as his ear felt prickly from how close Vegeta was to him.

Feeling his body heat so close to his own was just orgasmic, the fluctuating Ki caressing his hot frame, teasing him with the knowledge that Vegeta was there, right there only a few inches from his own body and yet still so far away. Vegeta watched as Gohan's body began reacting the way he wanted it to. His legs slowly spread in offering to him as he turned his head to show the Mate Bite on his neck as his tail curled over the hand still lightly scratching at it.

“.... Yours.... only yours...... Vegeta-sama....” Gohan agreed.

When he said those words and said Vegeta's title, his mate suddenly let him go and threw himself on the floor, screaming in agony as he thrashed about fighting with something he couldn't see. Gohan gasped when Vegeta slammed into the wall, clawing at it and then fell to the floor, his back arching in agony before he grabbed his own tail and started biting it!

The noise alerted the guards outside the castle as well as inside since the screams were really loud. They all hurried inside, worried that someone snuck into the palace and was raping the princess. Vegeta Sr and Nappa ran down the hall as tall warrior with long wild looking hair joined them.

“What the hell is going on!?” He demanded.

“Don't know, but whoever is touching Vegeta's mate is a dead man!!” Vegeta Sr roared as they finally got to the door, but it was locked. Nappa smashed into it a few times, but the door was not going anywhere, mocking them as the screams continued.

“Move.....” The wild haired Saiyan said as he held up both hands and blasted the knob off with a Ki blast.

After the knob was destroyed, they barged into the room to see that Gohan was cowering in the corner of his room and Vegeta was writhing in pain on the floor, clawing at it as his nails grew and his ears started shifting.

“What!? H- How'd he get out of the Isolation room!?” Nappa asked in shock.

Vegeta Sr didn't care about that, he was worried about Gohan. He quickly snuck around the room, keeping his back pressed against the walls, to the boy and knelt down before him.

“Are you hurt?”

“N-No... Vegeta- he's-!!” He cried into his hands, frightened about all that was happening.

Vegeta on the other hand had rolled over again, his fangs were growing and he needed to bite something, he bit his arms and the carpet, but nothing stopped his hunger to bite. His tail whipped before his face and he bit it, screaming in pain again. He let go of his tail and whined, though it sounded more like a deep snarl. He looked around and growled, there were others in the room; all males, dominants at that.

Nappa, sensing that Vegeta's attention was on them, gulped and began backing away as did the other Saiyans. Nappa shot a glance at the King, who was trying to calm Gohan enough to get him to come out of hiding, but the boy was too scared and that scent was fermenting the air.

“Back out now... He thinks were all a threat....” Nappa hissed at the others and they quickly backed out of the room. “Radditzu, you chose a wonderful time to come back home.”

“Yea, I noticed... Who's the kid in the corner?” Radditzu asked. His eye flicking over to the king and the hidden princess.

“Vegeta's mate... cute kid, half-breed too, but really cute.... A dancer too.” Nappa said, backing away as Vegeta stalked them. “Talk to you more later, let's just worry about keeping our tail and throats.”

Radditzu gave a mute nod as he jumped away from Nappa when Vegeta lunged at them, crashing into the dresser and shattering the mirror against the wall.

Gohan screamed in fear from hearing the crash and covered his head.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! Please stop throwing things, mom!! I'm so sorry!! I'll be good I promise!!” He cried, his dark brown eyes were glazed over in a fear that was not of Vegeta's making and looking rather distant as well. Vegeta Sr narrowed his eyes before he gently grabbed Gohan's arms, but got kicked in the gut as Gohan screamed. “No!! Stop it!! Mom, please make him stop!! I won't do it again, I promise please!! Don't let him touch me!! Mommy!! Please protect me!!”

Vegeta Sr recovered, really not liking what he as hearing, but could do nothing about it. He pulled Gohan to his chest, even as the smaller Saiyan bit and scratched at him, kicking his feet, doing everything he can to get away.

Vegeta, who had been trying to attack Radditzu and Nappa, snarled when he heard his mate's screams and cries, turning to see another dominant had hold of him. He kicked off of Nappa and snarled as he grabbed the other male by the hair and yanked him off his mate.

Gohan fell to the floor, his hands reaching out to grab something to stop his decent, but ended up knocking the basin of water onto himself. The cold water snapped him out of his living nightmare and he blinked around the room in confusion before he saw his mate trying to kill his own father.

“Vegeta!! No!!” He ran over to him and grabbed one of his arms, pulling on it to try and loosen his grip as Vegeta Sr tried to claw at his hands that were crushing his windpipe. “Vegeta please, stop it!! Vegeta!!!”

Vegeta snarled and shoved his mate away, intent on killing the bastard that dared to touch him. Gohan tried to think of what do and got an idea, he only hoped it worked. He got close to Vegeta, shyly moving his tail up his back. The motion made Vegeta stop for a moment, his hands loosening enough for Vegeta Sr to breathe, but not enough for him to get free. Gohan brought his tail back down Vegeta's back and curled around his tail.

When Vegeta's wrapped about his in a possessive hold, Gohan smiled and purred as he pressed his body into his side, rubbing against it. Vegeta slowly turned his head to look at his mate. He was thanking him for protecting him. He growled lowly, but Gohan whined and brought his hands up to wrap around his neck and he nuzzled his head into his shoulder, nipping at it. Vegeta gave another growl, but Gohan whined louder, his tail tugging at Vegeta's as he found his mate mark and bit it.

The bite stung, but it was enough to snap Vegeta's murderous intent and focus his attention on his mate. He growled lowly, pulling the small body into his own, nuzzling the side of his neck, that urge to bit came back and now he knew what he wanted to bite. Finding his mate mark, he bit it and Gohan gasped before purring, keeping his focus solely on him.

Nappa and Radditzu watched this with flushed faces, but snapped out of it when the King crawled away from his son, also blushing. They grabbed an arm each and helped him to his feet.

“Are you alright?”

“I'm fine... that was a close call though...” he coughed a bit, his neck was sore, but otherwise he was fine. “We'd best leave these two alone....” He said blushing deeper when Vegeta's hands grabbed Gohan's backside.

Nappa agreed as Radditzu hurried out the door and shooed the others out of the wing, his face a bright red and his pants were a bit too tight for his liking...

Meanwhile back in the room, Vegeta pulled his mouth away from his mark, growling in satisfaction at the black and blue bruise on his mate's neck. Gohan was dazed, his body was hot and ready for his mate, and he liked Vegeta's sharp teeth nipping at his ears and neck, his hot breath tickling the flesh. He whined and licked his lips, wanting him to kiss him. Vegeta purred and smashed his lips on Gohan's, bruising them as he nipped and forced his tongue into Gohan's mouth and raped the daylights out of it.

Gohan moaned, and sucked on Vegeta's tongue, growling as he dug his fingers into Vegeta's soft hair and pressed them even closer. Vegeta pushed Gohan down on the floor, but growled in annoyance when it wasn't soft enough for mating. He yanked his mouth away and snarled; Gohan growled back, his tail pulling free of Vegeta's hold on it and smacked him in the face.

“Jerk.” Gohan hissed, but yowled like a cat when he was picked up and thrown on his bed. He hissed and kicked Vegeta when he came to crawl over him, but Vegeta dodged the kicks and began ripping off the obi of his kimono. “Hey!! Stop that!! You'll ruin the material!!”

Gohan fought with Vegeta's hands trying to stop him from ruining his kimono, but alas, it was torn to shreds and thrown somewhere in the room.

“Those don't suit you.... wear one that I pick out for you.” Vegeta snarled, his voice was back to normal and the red had died away.

Gohan had been shocked by this, but smiled and pulled his brute of a mate down to his body. Vegeta was shocked by this, but let his mate hold him. His body was trembling and he could feel tears on his shoulder.

“...You're back... you're back!”

“What do you mean I'm back? I never left.” Vegeta said, holding his sobbing mate close to him, twining their tails together and turning so Gohan was resting on his chest as he rubbed one hand up and down his back, the other massaging the spot behind his right ear. Gohan's body slowly relaxed and he began purring from his spot being massaged. This made Vegeta wonder if Gohan was a cat rather than a Saiyan.

“You- you went mad... you tried to hurt everyone and even tried to... to rape me...” Gohan whispered, curling to hide his tears from him. Tears were a sign of weakness and he didn't want his mate to think he was weak.

“What? Gohan, look at me... Look at me.” He ordered gently, cupping his chin and making him look up at him.

Gohan sighed and shook his hand off.

“... I'm so sorry... I- I ran away from you... made you angry and worried and when you found me, you killed someone and tried to kill a few others... I got really scared, but when I woke up and couldn't find you; I was even more scared...” Gohan mumbled wiping his face. “I grew up thinking I was human and had human logic drilled into me... being here on a planet that goes against everything I was taught frightened me, so when I woke up in bed with you after you took me... my logic screamed at me that I was raped and I needed to get away...”

“And you ran. I gave chase... it's normal in sudden matings like ours for the submissive to run away; And I should apologize since that was your first time and it had been rather rough on you.”

“But that's the thing.... I liked it; that's what frightened me the most... The days we were apart after you got locked up in Isolation, that hurt me the most... I got fevers and my heat would spike to the point that even female Saiyans tried to jump me... But I only wanted you; I liked the way I felt with you... so scared and yet so safe; protected and even loved... I dreamed of you, but when you broke into my room earlier.... I was scared; you were so rough- I wanted-”

“Then let me take you again...” Vegeta growled in his ear, pulling him tightly against his chest.

Gohan whined and tried to push himself away, but Vegeta pulled him back, holding on tightly. He growled and bit his mate mark again as Gohan mewled and felt himself harden against Vegeta's thigh, his face a deep red from shame.

“Itai, itai!!” Gohan whimpered and Vegeta let go, soothing his mate by rubbing his back and kissing his red cheeks.

He pushed Gohan off of him softly and took off his spandex shirt and pants, throwing them to the floor with his boots. After he was naked, he wrapped his arms over Gohan's lithe waist. He started with small pecks on the lips, slowly growing stronger with each touch. They had a small tongue war before Vegeta placed open mouthed kisses down his chin and over his neck, stopping to suck on a particularly sensitive spot.

The roughness of the treatment had Gohan standing at attention in no time. Vegeta, kept one arm wrapped out his moaning mate as his other hand moved down and with a harsh swat, he smacked Gohan's round cheeks. Gohan yelped, whined and begged Vegeta, in the cutest voice possible, for him to stop, but Vegeta growled low in his ear.

“Why? Feel how hard you are...” Vegeta hissed as he grabbed Gohan's hand and made him wrap his hand around his shaft.

Gohan out of the 18 years he's lived has never, ever touched himself like this before and it was rather exhilarating! He let Vegeta guide his hand up and down his shaft, pinching the tip and squeezing his balls. Jerking himself off for the first time. As he kept up the motions, Vegeta brought his hand up and smacked Gohan's ass once more, making it baboon red.

He leaned over Gohan, biting the back of his neck and shoulder blades, and grabbed a bottle of lotion. He spread some on his hand and began massaging Gohan's abused tush. The sharp contrast of the cool lotion on his heated flesh made Gohan shriek and grab hold of Vegeta, clinging to him with all his strength. Vegeta laughed as he massaged his mate's bottom, adding more lotion to his hands before working his hands down the backs of his thighs.

Gohan was in bliss at the gentle massage, Vegeta put just the right about amount of pressure to make his body relax. That's why he cried out in shock when he felt something pushed inside of him. It was prickly and smooth. He looked over his shoulder at his but to see Vegeta's sleek auburn tail shoving itself in and out of his entrance.

“Aaa-aaah!? V- Vegeta!? Wh- what are you doing !? Nyaaah!?” He squealed out on the last one, the tail jabbing at his sweet spot.

“Making you nice and wet...” Vegeta purred as he shoved more of his tail into his mate, but Gohan felt that spark in him to fight back. He squeezed his butt close, forcing the muscles to crush Vegeta's tail. Vegeta howled in pain and pulled his tail free of the evil hole.

“Serves you right!!” Gohan hissed and tried to crawl away from him, but Vegeta snarled and pounced on his mate, grabbing his hair and forcing his head down on the bed as he lifted his hips up and held them in place, his tail wrapping tightly over Gohan's thigh and pulling his legs apart.

Gohan had only a second to realize what was happening before he felt something big, hard and hot slam into his hole and felt something inside pop and rip. His mouth fell open in a silent scream of pain as blood dribbled out of his hole. Vegeta hissed and growled, Gohan's ass was even tighter than the first time they mated. He felt his ass sucking him in and whatever had ripped open had swallowed the head of his cock.

“Vegeta... pull out!! Itai, itai!!” Gohan sobbed. Vegeta grunted and started to pull out but when it got to the tip, Gohan's body locked down on it.

“Loosen up, Gohan. I can't pull out if you don't!”

“I-I'm trying!! Unh..... Hah!?” Gohan suddenly gasped. “Oh no.... V- Vegeta!! I-I'm g-g-getting another f-fever!!”

Vegeta hissed as Gohan's body temperature spiked, making him feel like they melted together and were permanently fused together. Gohan's tail was puffy and a very sweet smell was coming from it. When the scent hit his nose, Vegeta's mind shut off completely, the only thing that was left was the thought to fuck.

With a beastly snarl, he leaned forward on his hands and growled as he slammed his hips hard into his mate's waiting ass. Gohan gasped, his eyes crossing as colorful spots burst behind his closed eye lids. The pace was slow and hard, with every slam of Vegeta's hips on his backside, Gohan was pushed forward and more colors burst behind behind his eye lids. He gasped and moaned, as Vegeta growled and thrust in harder, faster; rocking the bed as he pound his mate into it.

“V- Vegeta!!”

“Gohan... scream my name louder... let all of Vegetasei hear who gives you this pleasure!!” Vegeta hissed as he grabbed those pale hips in a bruising grip and slammed into Gohan harder than before.

“Ohhh Kami-sama.... VEGETA!!!!” Gohan screamed at his loudest, cumming as Vegeta slammed into him more before he felt something hot shoot into him and seep out of him as they both passed out, still intimately joined......

-3 weeks later-

Vegeta laid in his bed, his arm wrapped firmly over Gohan's slender waist as the two slept peacefully. Over the last three weeks, things had settled back down to normal. Vegeta apologized to his father, who brushed it off and forgave him, telling him he was proud that he protected his mate so well. Nappa and Radditzu had been assigned to be Gohan's personal bodyguards and it was publicly announced that Vegeta had taken a mate and that the official ceremony would be a week later.

Gohan spent that week learning what to do in the ceremony, getting measured for his ceremonial robes and taking dancing lessons from Radditzu. He had to do two formal waltzes. One with the king, the other with his mate. It would have been three, but his father was dead. When the ceremony finally arrived, Gohan was rushed off to the bridal chambers where the blue skinned women, who he learned were Vipers from a planet full of snake people, cooed and teased him as they got him ready for his big day.

The ceremony had been beautiful! Like some weddings on earth there was a general march for the Groom and Bridegrooms men and the Bridesmaids to take their places before a second march began and Gohan was escorted down the aisle by Vegeta Sr with Nappa and Radditzu holding up his train that had been trampled by little children, wanting to see the princess when he crossed the yard from the Bridal Chambers to the Chapel. Vegeta looked handsome in his full uniform and armor, his many medals and pins decorating his left breast as a simple band like crown decorated his head.

The oldest living Saiyan was a witch doctor who lived on the mountain where Brolly had been born, she was a short woman, her hair a spit fire red, but her eyes were dull with age, barely any wrinkles forming in her face, though she was over 200 years old. She spoke in the old Saiyan language which Vegeta translated for him and they did a sort of dance around each other.

Poetry in motion was what came to Gohan's mind as he recalled walking around Vegeta, never breaking eye contact as they twined their tails and tied a red rope around them before biting into a rare fruit that was very sweet and drinking a bit of a wine that had been aged just right to be easy on the tongue and throat but have a little kick to it. When that was done, the old Saiyan cut the rope and placed it in a box and handed it to Vegeta, declaring that they were now mated before the nameless gods of Vegetasei.

The party afterwords had been interesting, Vegeta had scowled the whole time, only smiling at Gohan or laughing with Nappa and Radditzu. The first dance with the king had been wonderful, Gohan nearly tripped on his train, but he got hang of it. Then he danced with Vegeta, Vegeta smirked as he held Gohan like he was was holding him in bed: roughly and yet tenderly. Forcing him to bend to his will, but being gentle with him. Gohan had felt so horny and glared at Vegeta, the sexy jerk, did that on purpose!!

That was over a week and a half ago, but still Gohan couldn't be happier. He snuggled into Vegeta's chest and purred, but shot out of bed, his hand pressed firmly over his mouth as he hurried into the bathroom and emptied his stomach's contents into the toilet. Vegeta, who had been sleeping contentedly with Gohan, was at his side in seconds. He rubbed Gohan's back and reached his hand up to pull on the the black rope hanging from the ceiling.

“Shh, Gohan, help will be here soon.”

“V-Vegeta.... it hurts....” Gohan whined, his throat burning from throwing up.

Vegeta turned when a maid rushed in looking frazzled.

“Get me a pitcher of cold water and prepare soothing tea and get a doctor!!” He ordered and she hurried off, forgetting to bow to him, but he had other things to worry about other than the maid's lack of manners.

Gohan had been throwing up for the better part of the morning and finally had nothing left to spit up. Vegeta got a washcloth and washed his face before making him rinse out his mouth and carrying him to bed. The maid hurried in with water, tea and the doctor soon after. Vegeta told the doctor what had happened and the reptile like creature nodded before shooing both him and the maid from the room.

Vegeta paced outside the door, worried and rather annoyed that the reptile was looking at his mate naked. About half an hour later, the doctor came out sporting a black eye and missing a few scales.

“Your highness... your mate is a keeper, though you may want to wait until he wakes up before you celebrate.” The reptile said, a bit shaky from being attacked by the future queen.

“Celebrate what!? My mate is sick!!”

“No... it's only morning sickness... His highness, the princess, is pregnant. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see my own doctor....”

“May I ask what happened?”

“When I was checking between his legs, he mistook it as an assault and well.... I got kicked in the face and he clawed at me trying to protect himself.” The doctor said.

“Ah, sorry about that. He's still getting us to living on Vegetasei. He grew up on earth and well he's been deprived of his Saiyan heritage.”

“I guessed as much. Well again, congratulations on the baby.” The doctor said and finally left as Vegeta walked into the room and saw his pregnant little mate curled up rubbing his belly, smiling childishly.

He walked over to him and climbed in bed behind him and placed his hand over his mate's hand and kissed the back of his neck.

“We're going to be parents soon... How do you feel?” He asked, nipping at a love bite that was still showing from last night.

“Tired... I'll have to deal with throwing up in the morning for a while...”

“Yes... but at least you'll be pregnant for only five months and not nine like an Earthling. And I'll be here with you. Rest, you must be tired.”

“Okay... Vegeta?” Gohan asked, softly. “What can I eat that won't upset my stomach?”

“.... I don't know... I'll go ask father to find the midwife who delivered me... She'll know.” Vegeta said as he got up to go find his father, but Gohan tugged on his hand and he smiled. “I'll have Radditzu and Nappa keep you company.”

Gohan slowly let go of his wrist and nodded. He really didn't want him to leave, but he also wanted the help. After getting dressed and waiting for Radditzu and Nappa to arrive, Vegeta left to talk to his father. He threw open the doors to the throne room, ignoring the meeting that was going on and walked briskly up to his father, his tail barely visible, but when it swished into view it was tense with worry and suppressed excitement.

“Vegeta. You are interrupting a very important meeting.” The king said, giving his son a stern glare, but Vegeta didn't seem the slightest bit worried. He finally made it to his father's sided and leaned into his ear as he covered his mouth.

“Where is the midwife? I need her right away.”

“Why do you need to know?” Vegeta Sr asked.

“Gohan is pregnant... we found out this morning when he got morning sickness and I summoned a doctor.” Vegeta said, his father looking back him in shock as he nodded his head and let a small almost invisible smile grace his lips.

“Excuse us a moment!” Vegeta Sr said as he stood and pulled his son off to the side and called a servant boy to them. “Boy, take this sealed letter to the southeastern provenances. And ask for a Nadine. Go now!!” He hissed and the boy took off once Vegeta Sr wrote and sealed the letter. “He's pregnant!? So soon? Surely it would have taken a second heat cycle since you were in isolation and he was given enzymes to retard the effects. But even then his pheromones were highly potent.”

“Yes he's pregnant! Let me know as soon as the midwife arrives. I don't want to be too far from Gohan.”

“Go. As soon as the meeting is over I will be there to see my son-in-law.” Vegeta Sr said.

Vegeta nodded and hurried back to his room as his father went back to the meeting, ignoring the questions being asked about what was so important that the crown prince had interrupted them. Vegeta on the other hand hurried back to his room, smiling as he saw Gohan resting easy, Nappa was standing on the balcony as Radditzu sat in a chair by the bed, leaning over to check the boy's forehead every now and then. It was rare for a pregnant Saiyan to get a fever, but it did happen and it could be rather difficult to handle.

“Thank you for keeping watch.” He said, as he made his presence know to the other two. “You may return to your regular duties.”

“We are doing our regular duty.” Radditzu said, being a smart ass as he stood from the chair. “I am going to meet Father at the docks. He's coming back today... Sorry Nappa!!”

Nappa grumbled darkly about third class evil Saiyans before he walked out to stand guard by the door, being sure to keep a few feet from it in case things got heated in the room. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he took off the cape and breast plate and set it down on the chair before he kicked off his boots and took off his gloves. He climbed in bed behind Gohan and stroked his stomach, kissing his temple and couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face.

“Hmm... 'Geta?” Gohan asked sleepily. Vegeta blinked at the pet name and smiled.

“Yes it's me... do you need to go to the bathroom?” he asked, looking his small mate over. He kissed his temple again.

“No.... you're warm...” Gohan said as he turned and curled up into his mate's body and went back to sleeping.

Vegeta only chuckled at how cute his mate was and opted to sleep as well...

-5 months later-

The sun poured into the room as Vegeta woke up. He rolled over, throwing his arm over Gohan's waist, only his mate wasn't in bed with him. He shot up instant looking for him only to see his mate sitting in the window seat feeding their baby girl. He was awed by the sight of the rising sun shining behind his wife and daughter, Gohan looked angelic with the sun shining in his ebony hair as his dark brown eyes looked like browned honey in the slight and the smile that graced his lips as he watched their daughter suckle at his nipple was so beautiful that Vegeta wanted to protect it forever.

The last five months had been rather interesting for the full blooded Saiyan. The midwife did wonders with the half-breed, but the mood swings were something no one had expected in the least. Gohan went from happy to angry to sad to pure frightening! His Ki fluctuated like crazy and his appetite was fearsome! But there had been a plus out of all that negative! Gohan had been horny like hell and Vegeta reaped every second of it before Gohan got to his fourth month and then things went to hell, he suffered from dizzying pains and was sensitive to a lot of foods.

Since he was the very first half-breed in all of Vegetasei, no one knew how to handle it and it really worried Vegeta that he might lose his mate and child, but in the end Gohan proved that he was a fighter. He got through the pain and he managed to keep a simple diet of toast and jam with melon juice until he went into labor. Vegeta and several others had their hands broken by the sheer strength Gohan had shown. The midwife told him if he was this strong pregnant, she told them to imagine him at full health and well trained. She said it wouldn't shock her in the least if he turned super Saiyan.

Well she got her wish. When things got critical and they were losing both the baby and Gohan, Gohan's instincts kicked in and he upped his Ki to its limits and then passed it. His black hair bleed blonde and his eyes turned teal as his tail lashed out and turned gold as well. He gave a scream and pushed the baby out before passing out. The midwife's priority was the baby then the princess. Once the baby was declared healthy and sent to be cleaned up and get weighed, the midwife turned to Gohan. He was fine, just exhausted and in a lot of pain. She had him taken to a rejuvenation tank to get healed up.

Vegeta smiled, he would never replace his mate or the last five months for anything. He silently got up, but Gohan's keen hearing picked it up anyway and he looked up at him and smiled.

“Morning...”

“Morning... I didn't hear Lila wake up.” Vegeta said, having expected her to be crying her head off because she was hungry.

“She did, but I was up before her and got to feeding her so she wouldn't wake you.” Gohan admitted.

Vegeta looked at his mate's face, he was losing sleep, but it wasn't because of Lila, something else was bothering his mate. Lila detached herself from her mother's nipple and Gohan gently burped her. Once the gas was clear, Lila gurgled happily and held tight to her mom's night gown. Gohan stood from the window seat and moved to the crib where he set Lila down and smiled as she looked around the pod like crib and soon found her tail, playing with herself.

Vegeta took that moment to wrap his arms over his mate's waist and pressed his question across their mental link. Gohan stiffened, but soon relaxed, but shook his head.

“Gohan... there is something wrong. I can see it in your face and I can feel it across the link. What is it? Please tell me...” Vegeta asked softly, kissing along his shoulder to his ear.

“Remember how I told you my mother sold me as a slave?” Gohan asked, keeping his head down.

“Yes.” Vegeta said, suppressing the growl that threatened to leave his throat.

“... She use to abuse me. Whenever my dad wasn't around she'd hit me and call me a freak, a monster. Sometimes saying that she should have ripped me out of her stomach when she was still pregnant with me. Even pulling on my tail and trying to cut it off because it wasn't normal...” He said fighting back tears as Vegeta lead him to sit on their bed and held him close, letting him gather his wits and calm himself.

It took a few minutes but Gohan was able to get himself under enough control to continue his tale.

“It got worse when dad recovered his memories. Then when he planned to move back here, that's when she really lost it. She didn't want to be stuck on a planet full of savage, hideous monsters. But about a week before we left... she...” He choked on a sob and buried his face into Vegeta's strong chest.

“Shh, shh... it's alright. I'm here, I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you... shh....” Vegeta shushed him. He made them lay back so that Gohan's head rested on his chest as he kissed those tearful dark brown orbs.

When Gohan calmed down again, he silently pressed against his mate; Vegeta instinctively wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. Vegeta kissed Gohan's temple as he rubbed a hand soothingly around his back, hoping to ease any pain that was there from the memories.

“Before we- before we left... before we left... mother invited a man home while dad was at your house, Bulma, and she... she let him hit me and kick me around. The both got drunk and really beat me, but he wanted something else... I screamed and cried, begged her to help me, but she ignored me..” He said, letting his tears fall as he shook in Vegeta's loving embrace. “When he tried to rip my clothes off, I used my tail to get away from him. I grabbed mom's frying pan off the counter and hit him with it. I got out of the house as fast as I could and hid in the forest until a little before dad got home. He never found out because mom made me take a Senzu bean from dad's hidden stash and threatened to rip my tail off if I ever told anyone...”

By the end of his story, Gohan was in tears, sobbing into his chest as he held him tightly to his breast, kissing and whispering sweet nothings in his ears. It took a while but Gohan finally calmed down and Vegeta sent him to go take a long hot bath. He agreed knowing that the mineral water that fueled the baths would soothing him.

Vegeta got dressed and took Lila to see her grandfathers. Apparently, Radditzu was the brother of Gohan's father and that Burdock, his father's most trusted friend and lover was his grandfather. When they heard this, Vegeta couldn't believe his ears, but Gohan took it all in stride and got to know his father's family. Burdock and his own father became instant mush when Lila had been born and cowered in fear when they saw Gohan go Super during birthing.

He chuckled as he passed some of the guards and servants, they all cooed at the sight of the ice prince carrying his daughter as well as the baby girl herself. She took after her mother when it came to her hair and eyes, but she had her father's complexion and his mouth. Her tail was a bit smaller than most babies, but that was because of the small percentage of human blood she had as well.

“Damn it, Nappa!!” he heard Radditzu's voice yell from up ahead where the bald Saiyan was currently tying Radditzu's hands behind his back with his own tail.

“Oh come now, there's no need to be a prude...”

“Please refrain from vulgar acts in front of my child.” Vegeta sighed, looking at the two of them with a bored look, though mentally he was gouging his eyes out. “And shouldn't you two be keeping watch of my mate?”

They both blushed and hurried off to do their job, after Nappa set Radditzu free. Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked into his father's study where the king and Burdock were looking over reports.

“Look who's here.” Vegeta called and Burdock ran to hold Lila, smiling brightly as the baby girl smiled and laughed.

Burdock had always wanted a little girl to spoil but his mate died during the war with Frieza and his own sons had disappeared. Don't get him wrong, he loved both his sons, but he wanted a daughter as well. So now that he had a great granddaughter he could spoil her rotten. Vegeta laughed as his father joined in on bathing Lila in attention, the little girl loving every second of it...

-Later-

Gohan was taking a walk with Lila around town. He had been hauled up in the castle for a year now and hadn't gotten a chance to see his new home for what it was worth. Radditzu and Burdock joined him, both out of duty to protect the princess and the baby princess as well as family bonding.

“Radditzu, keep an eye on them. I need to pick up a few things while we are here.” Burdock said as his son and grandson nodded before he walked away and into a shop.

They walked down the block, Gohan was amazed at all the talents the Saiyans had aside from their fighting skills. He was looking in the window of a clothing shop, admiring the clothes the place sold, when Radditzu called his attention.

“Brat, look there.” Radditzu called, pointing to a craft shop where an old man sat busily beading jewelery. His fingers working seamlessly as he strung beautiful glass beads on to the wires and strings.

“So beautiful...” he breathed and blinked when the old Saiyan offered him the bracelet he was just making. It was tiny and was pale purple and pink.

“For the baby princess.” He said.

“Ah, thank you. How much is it?” Gohan asked about to reach for the money bag inside the sleeve of his kimono. It was a Saiyan style Kimono, meaning it showed off his shoulders, letting everyone see the mate claim on his neck as clear as his face while it hugged his body to show off his feminine figure. And a hole in back allowed his tail freedom to move.

“No charge! It's for free.” The man said.

Gohan thanked him but still left him a few pieces of money. The man blinked and thanked him for the generous gift. They left the craft shop. Gohan slipped the bracelet on to Lila's small wrist and she looked at it, amazed by the sparkly glass.

“She likes it!” Gohan smiled and laughed. He accidentally brushed into someone and quickly turned to apologize. “I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking-- mother!?”

“Gohan?” The woman asked just as confused before she saw the baby he was holding. “What are yo doing holding that disgusting thing!? Drop it right now!!”

Gohan's eyes got wide as horrible memories resurfaced, but he did not let his daughter go. He held her tightly and backed away from his mother.

“No... I won't.”

“You will listen to me! I am your mother!!” she yelled, drawing attention to them. Radditzu stepped in front of her and growled.

“Onna, you will not speak in such a manner to his highness, the princess... I am asking you to leave immediately.” He snarled out. He wanted so badly to kill the bitch, but refrained from doing so.

Gohan hid behind his uncle as said elite blocked his mother. She glared at him before she huffed and walked away. As soon as she was gone, Radditzu spun around and caught Gohan, who suddenly felt drained. Lila fussed and whined, sensing that something was wrong with her mother. Burdock, who had ducked into a shop to pick up a few things, hurried to them and without a word took Lila from Gohan as Radditzu picked him up and they flew back to the palace.

“What happened?” Burdock asked.

“The onna, the brat's mother, ran into us and well... things didn't go well.” Radditzu said, he didn't need to tell his father in detail what was going on, the man can easily figure it out for himself.

“... I take it she abused him.” He stated rather than asked. “Kakarot what were you thinking?”

“He didn't know better, father. When he crash landed on Earth, he hit his head pretty hard and was raised human. He was already mated and the brat was born by the time I found. After he got back his memories, he was more assertive in their home life and the onna didn't like it. She didn't like her dominance being threatened.”

“And when he wasn't around, she would take her anger out on Gohan.” He stated once more. Looking at his grandson who had fallen into a fitful sleep in Radditzu's arms.

“I wouldn't put it passed her...” Radditzu said as they landed in front of the palace. Nappa looked at them and instantly knew something happened.

“Nappa. Go fetch Vegeta.” Burdock said as he and Radditzu hurried into the palace.

Said Saiyan took off after snapping a quick salute. He hurried to the training area where Vegeta was sparring with the new recruits. The prince liked personally training the new guards so they had an idea of how strong he was and what he could do to them if they ever pissed him off. The prince had just grabbed one man in a headlock when Nappa called out.

“Prince Vegeta, Admiral Burdock requests you presence immediately. Something happened to the princess!”

Vegeta's body stiffened and he dropped the Saiyan he had been holding before he growled and stalked off, red bleeding into his eyes as flecks of gold appeared in his fur before turning back to its original dark auburn color. He didn't bother with his shirt or his cape, he just walked straight into the palace. He made a B-line straight to his room, servants and nobles alike moving out of his way as guards stiffened at their posts.

“What happened!?” He demanded the second he opened the door. Radditzu was rocking Lila, said baby was whimpering and whining as Burdock stood over the doctor, growling as the reptile ran his hands a bit too friendly over his grandson's body.

“... We ran into his mother, quite literally.” Radditzu said, looking back at his nephew. “he held up well against her, but as soon as she was gone, he collapsed and right now he's unconscious and doesn't seem to be aware of what's going on around him. I've tried to keep Lila from crying out loud, don't want to the brat freaking out.”

“.......His mother?” Vegeta asked in a deadly calm voice.

Burdock glanced at them, he knew that tone and Radditzu's only saving grace was the fact he was holding Lila otherwise he's be an interesting bloody stain on the wall. He looked down at Gohan when he sat with a cry, Vegeta was instantly at his side.

“Mommy please-stop!!!” He screamed.

“Gohan... Gohan, it's alright, I'm here... Gohan....” He whispered in his ear, kissing his temple as his tail curled around and held Gohan's tail down as he tried to calm him down.

The doctor stood to the side with Burdock as they watched Vegeta calm his mate down. It took a few tries and having to restrain his mate, but he did calm down and the doctor was able to sedate him.

“That should keep him asleep for a few hours and when he wakes up, its normal to have a headache and to be a bit nauseous. Try to keep him on light foods.” the doctor said before he left.

Vegeta turned to Burdock and the older Saiyan nodded his understanding at the silent question. He took Lila and walked out the room as Radditzu left to go cool off as well as inform Nappa and the king. Vegeta got Gohan comfortable in bed before he grabbed the chair from their patio set and sat beside the bed and sat down. He sat there for hours, the sun had set and the room was dark. No one had come anywhere near the room since Burdock left a tray of diced fruit a few hours ago.

Gohan was deep asleep, his body not use to the heavy sedative that they use. Vegeta was deep in thought, he was pissed at what he learned and then to have his mate break down like that?

' **Kill the Onna!** ' Oozuru roared in his head.

'As much as I want to, we cannot...' Vegeta thought back, hi eyes narrowed.

' **Why not?** '

'Because as much as I want to kill her, I need Gohan's approval. I do not need to make him more fearful of me than he already is. He may not show it or say it, but when we're intimate, he flinches away from my touch.'

' **Baka no Oujisama.** ' Oozuru laughed as he shook his head. ' **Our mate is not fearful of your touch, he can sense the strength in you and he's worried about you... Remember you are the strongest Saiyan on Vegetasei next to your father and his lover. Your father's still a formidable force, but he's gown lazy. Whereas Burdock is still active, but lacks the discipline to further his training. You can surpass them an be like our mate, a super Saiyan. Make history to mate the first half-breed Super Saiyan, the second Super Saiyan to appear after Brolly.** '

Vegeta fell silent, the monster was right. But could he really control it? Could he really reach that peak like his mate?

' **You've reached it once... just a hair's width from it in fact... When we were imprisoned away from our mate.** ' Oozuru said.

'… You're a pain.' Vegeta thought, sighing as he looked up from Gohan's sleeping form to his father.

“Vegeta, you need to eat.” He said in a stern voice, but the worry and fatherly love and care shone through.

“No. I will not move until he's awake...”

“Vegeta... Vegeta please... at least go and sit with your daughter. She hasn't stopped crying nearly all day.”

Vegeta blinked, he nearly forgotten his own baby! He sighed and agreed to go sit with Lila for a while. Vegeta Sr smiled and told him whee to find his baby as he took over watching Gohan...

-Later that night-

Gohan groaned and rolled over, his boy felt heavy, his joints stiff like steel rod, popped and cracked in protest. His tail was hypersensitive and he could barely feel it moving as he slowly pushed his body up. He sat on his knees for a moment before he crawled to the edge of the bed and slowly, carefully made his way to the bathroom.

He really needed to pee and then he had to find Lila and feed her. He was pretty sure she was starving by now and most likely unreasonable too. After he did his business he washed his hands and face, feeling refreshed. He stepped out of the bathroom just as Vegeta walked in with a whiny Lila. They stared at each other for a moment before Gohan smiled and walked over to his mate and daughter.

“I'm sorry...” He said.

“There's nothing to be sorry about. You cannot be blamed for what your mother's done to you... I know for a fact that you will never do what she did to Lila.” Vegeta told him, knowing that was running through his mate's mind.

Gohan blinked in shock before he smiled at him and kissed his cheek before grabbing Lila who instantly blinked her watery eyes and looked up at him before he smiled and moved his kimono top down a bit and revealed his nipple to her. She latched on and he winced. She was ravenous at the moment it felt like she was biting him with needle like teeth.

“Eager, isn't she?” Vegeta teased and Gohan glared up at him.

“Next time your the one getting pregnant and we'll see how you feel about having your nipples sucked off your chest.” Gohan growled and went to sit down on the bed so he was comfy while his daughter ate until her belly was full. Once she was full, having suckled at both nipples to fill her belly, Gohan laid her across his knees and was lightly patting her back, she burped a few times and even spit up some milk, but otherwise was rather content with being held by her mother.

Vegeta watched his mate and shook his head as he sat beside him and began playing with Lila by teasing her with his tail. He chuckled when she growled cutely trying to catch the big fuzzy thingy.

“Gohan... It's a very serious offense to abuse one's child let alone any child... Your mother needs to be punished, unfortunately for her that punishment is death.” Vegeta told him, his chin resting on Gohan's shoulder as his hot breath teased his mate's sensitive flesh.

“... I-I see... P-please stop... Lila's right over that!” he whined and Vegeta stopped, he didn't want his mate to get hard with their daughter over his lap. That would be awkward to explain to her later on when she got older.

“But we cannot legally punish her since she is not a citizen of Vegetasei. The most we can do is banish her since she is your mother and you as my mate are a citizen of Vegetasei.” Vegeta said.

Gohan sighed in relief, sure his mother abused him and pretty much hated him for being created in the first place, but she was still his mother and she did raise him, even if she wanted him dead. Vegeta said nothing at his mate's relief, he could sense the thoughts going through his head, telling him that he was glad that she wouldn't be able to bother him if she was banished and he didn't have to feel guilty over her death either.

“We can send her back to earth and she will not be allowed back to Vegetasei ever again. If she attempts to come; she will be captured and arrested.” Vegeta told him. “I am saying this because I want you to know how serious the offense is. I want you to know what is expected of the laws and those who execute them... I do not want you to hate me or our people...”

“Vegeta... I could never hate... its not in me to do so...” Gohan assured him.

“I'm glad... Come everyone is worried about you.” Vegeta said as Gohan picked up Lila, wiped her face clean of drool and asked a servant to clean up the room when they left it.

When they got to the dinning hall, Vegeta Sr was ripping a few of the new guards a new one. Burdock was nose deep in papers, his tail twisting in the air as a sign that he was enjoying every second of this. Radditzu was growling fiercely at Nappa as the bald Saiyan nursed a black eye and a broken nose.

“What happened here?” Vegeta asked as he sat down in a chair beside his father after sitting Gohan.

A servant ran over with a pod crib for Lila and Gohan laid her in the floating crib.

“Nothing new, some newbies getting chewed out for doing something stupid.” Nappa said, sound nasally and a bit raspy from the broken nose.

“What they do this time?”

“They were caught outside the bathroom window to your room, sneaking peeks at the princess.” Nappa said and Vegeta was up and over there strangling one Saiyan with is tail while the other two were shaken violently. All the while he was cursing away in the Saiyan Language like no tomorrow.

Gohan blushed in shame and hid his face behind his bangs. Someone saw him naked while he was washing up!?

“Why me?!” Gohan moaned as Radditzu snickered about Gohan being Vegeta's mate and everyone wanting to get a good look at him even if he's naked...

-Chi-Chi's house-

Chi-Chi snarled as she downed another bottle of hard liquor. The only thing she could say was that Saiyans knew how to make a nice hard whiskey. It smelt sweet and was smooth but the burn was nice and hot making you feel like your core was burning hot. She blinked for times before she got up and opened the door after hearing a harsh knock on it. She blinked before she smiled and let the stranger into the house.

“Thank you for making it here... I have problem.” She said, being careful with her words as the stranger took the seat she offered and she got out two glasses and set them on the table with one of her more expensive bottles of hard liquor.

“What kind of problem?” He asked.

“You see, my son was kidnapped by the monsters that rule this planet. I went to try and save him, but they brainwashed him into thinking he was one of them.” she lied with ease since she was nice and drunk already.

“So you want me to rescue the boy?”

“Yes. And if possible help him fight the brainwashing...”

“And how would I do that?”

“... when my husband died some years ago, my son became unstable and would try to sexually attack me. I had to tie him up and use a vibrator on him to get him to calm down. The doctors said that the trauma of seeing his father raped in killed before his eyes had an affect on him. They said that he would lash out in sessions hoping they would punish him like his father had been raped... They told me that when he got this way to do what I did the first time he attacked me. Tie him up and let the vibrator go to work. As soon as he cums, he's back to being sweet and innocent, like a split personality of sorts.”

“I see... So if I fuck him good enough he'll snap out of his delusions?”

“Yes... Please I just want my baby boy back!” she cried, sobbing into her hands for added effect.

“I will do my best, Ma'am.”

“Thank you! Thank you so much Mr... oh dear I never got your name.” She said, playing the overly thankful mother.

“... Zarbon.” he said, his black nails flashing as he lifted the glass to his lips and smirked. His pale pink eyes flashing dangerously as he drank from it. He was a mercenary from a different planet and he owed the Saiyans pay back for destroying his family. His light blue skin made his green hair seem a lot darker than it was. He was thick and well toned, his muscles easily seen through his skin.

Chi-Chi eyed him up and down, smiling. This guy would do the job nicely. As soon as he was done raping her 'son' she would call earth and have them wish them, her and Gohan, back and for Vegetasei to be destroyed. She'd have one of the others do it since the dragon could sense the wisher's true soul. If your soul is dark then he wouldn't grant your wish, instead he'd curse you and she didn't want that to happen to her. As soon as the Saiyans were gone, she'd move back to her house and from there she'd beat Gohan to death and then let him die on his own since anyone who dies a natural death cannot be wished back. Her plan was perfect and all she had to do was play the role of a distraught mother.

Zarbon set his glass down and stood up. He bowed politely to the woman and she thanked him again and again before he left. As soon as he was out of sight, she fell into a chair laughing as she chugged down another glass of the whiskey...

 


	4. Forever After

-Time Skip-

Gohan smiled as he and Vegeta sat in the garden, Lila was learning to walk and Gohan smiled as he clapped and cheered her on, holding his arms open as she stumbled into them and hugged him tightly.

“You did it! You did it!! Way to go, Lila!” Gohan smiled and kissed his daughter's hair. She was growing rapidly already a year in human years when a hardly half a year passed. Vegeta laughed as he held his arms open and simply told his daughter to come to daddy and she walked over to him, wobbling a bit and hugging him tightly when he caught her.

“She's getting better.” He told Gohan as his mate came to sit on the blanket with him, kissing Lila's hair as she smiled and laughed.

“Yes, she is. She'll start talking soon too. I can't wait to see what her first word will be. I bet it would be daddy since she loves being with her daddy so much!” Gohan teased as he blew a raspberry against her cheek making her laugh as Vegeta smirked.

“I bet her first word would be mommy. She's attached at the him with you.” he said.

Gohan shook his head as he laughed, but blinked his eyes and looked to the patio. Vegeta noticed his mate's distraction and turned to see what was wrong. He noted one of the generals coming into view and looked at Gohan as he handed him Lila.

“Stay here.” He said, but secretly wanted to know how he managed to tell when someone was coming or going. 'Even Lila can do it. I wonder if he can teach me that... It could prove more useful than a scouter.' He thought as he stopped in front of the General who was shocked to see him waiting for him.

“What is it?” he asked his tone cold and even as his face was set in a scowl and his eyes were ice cold. A dramatic change from how he was with his mate and daughter.

“Uhh, how did you know I was coming?”

“I asked you a question. I suggest you answer it.”

“Yes... there's a fleet of ships heading for the second moon of Vegetasei. Their plan is to destroy it and the other moons so we cannot turn into Oozuru and devastate them like we've down many, many times. They are from the 24th sector from a large purple planet full of Merfolk.” He said.

“And you are telling me this why?”

“Your father needs you to man the army. He sent me to fetch you so he could go over battle plans with you.” The older Saiyan said.

“Hn.” he turned on heel and walked back to where his mate and child were sitting, Gohan busy with making a flower crown and telling Lila how to make it as she watched his fingers with wide black eyes and her tail curled around her mother's arm in interest.

Gohan smiled and said, “Is something the matter 'Geta?”

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?” he asked, blinking owlishly, cutely confused with what his mate was referring to.

“How do you know when someone is coming or going. You can sense Father from the other side of the palace for god's sake!” Vegeta said.

“Oh. I can sense them, their Ki signatures are all unique in their own way. I can tell how strong someone is and how weak they are as well as how far away they are. I guess you can say I have a built in scouter.” Gohan said, smiling a little.

“So your saying you can pick things only a scouter can pick up?”

“Yes. How do you think I am able to run away from you so well?” Gohan smiled as Vegeta growled and pulled him into his lap, holding him tightly and growling darkly as his tail held his captive.

“Do not laugh at me, princess. I can easily take you here and now.” Vegeta threatened, but it was an empty one. He'd never force his mate and definitely not in front of their child.

“I'm sorry, my prince.” Gohan said, kissing Vegeta's lips.

“Hn... I'm being made to go to war... it seems some other warrior planets want to make a name for themselves by attacking Vegetasei. They are heading to one of the moons to destroy it. I'm going to defend it a best I can. With out the moons the tides, the weather; everything will go out of balance and we'll be sitting ducks.” Vegeta said.

Gohan went rigid, memories of his father saying something similar to him before he went to fight and died came flying to the front of his mind at lightning speed and Gohan began shaking in Vegeta's arms.

“No, you can't!! Please, don't!! I-I don't want to lose you too! Lila and I can't handle losing you!” Gohan cried, Lila watched with worried eyes as her mother began crying and her father tried to sooth him.

“You won't... I promise you that I will come back home and I will be here for you. Besides I want your opinion on an attack plan... You've been a help to Vegetasei this last few months alone. You made trading with Earth possible, resorts and those parks you were so excited about are being built. We've made peace with the Nameks and other planets. Vegetasei has become a tourist attraction and people are excited to learn our cultures and history as well as our military excellence and its all because of you...” Vegeta said.

Gohan looked doubtful, but consented and followed his mate inside. Lila yawned and went to sleep in her mother's arms clutching tightly at his kimono as her tail wrapped tightly over his wrist. They entered the war room and the generals were all surprised to see the princess there and asked if he needed something.

“No. I am fine. But I do want to help plan the defenses...”

“Excellent! We'll need someone with fresh ideas.” Vegeta Sr said, though he doubted that Gohan was as good at planning wars and defenses as he was with politics and tourism.

The meeting began and Gohan listened to all the 'usual' arguments and plans for attack before all eyes fell on him. Radditzu and Nappa looked at him with curiosity as he stood up and walked over to the rack of scrolls and pulled out a new one. He uncurled it and looked over the reports an the map of the moon. He took notes and then he paced about a few minutes, thinking. He was so absorbed that he forgot that Vegeta and the others were in the room. He rocked Lila lightly as he paced and muttered to himself.

“... since the moons have breathable air, our troops will be fine... but the air is very thin like flying level with the mountains.... so no flying unless they have the oxygen tanks Bulma made....” he said as he walked back to the maps and thought hard. “Maybe use the Ursa canyon as a base for the attack... the cave net works loop all the way around the moon so they can get around without risking getting killed... Hmm.”

He suddenly popped up with a childish shout of glee as he opened up the scroll further and began writing furiously, but neatly. Once he was done he handed the scroll to Vegeta and blushed when he realized what he did and bowed his head.

“Gomen...”

“It's alright...” Vegeta assured him before he looked over the scroll his eyes getting bigger by the second before he handed the scroll to his father who did a double take.

“I think this may actually work! Thank you, princess. You may leave if you wish. The rest of you listen up!!” Vegeta Sr barked at the others who were all looking at Gohan, making him more nervous than he already was.

Gohan excused himself and went to the nursery to put Lila to bed....

-mini time skip-

It had been a few weeks since Vegeta and the army left, a month and a week to be exact, Vegeta would vid-link him when he got a chance to see how he was doing and to make sure that all was fine. It helped until the fighting began. Then Gohan spent every chance he could praying at the chapel for his mate and their army's safety.

It was one of those nights where Gohan was tossing and turning in his sleep, a hellish nightmare of his mate being killed and the invading army destroying everything after the moons were destroyed. He could see himself running with Lila in his arms before a creature on a large beast swung a sword at him and killed him and Lila. And he would wake up screaming and gasped for air. He shook violently as cold sweat ran down his body.

“Brat!?” he looked up to see Radditzu; his uncle looked half asleep as he ran into the room and over to the bed. “What's wrong?”

“I-it happened again.... I saw the army being destroyed and Vegetasei as well... I'm scared, I'm really scared!! I don't want anyone to die, especially Vegeta and Lila...”

“It's a dream, a really bad dream... it's alright...” Radditzu said, holding him close and gently rocking him.

“I can't sleep.... I'm afraid to....” Gohan cried in his uncle's chest.

Radditzu sat with him for a while before Gohan pulled away and got out of bed. He adjusted his nightgown and grabbed a robe off the hook near the bed and slipped it on.

“Where are you going, brat?”

“To the chapel... I'm going to pray a while...” he said.

Radditzu said nothing, since he himself went to pray like many others. Once can only pray when they are not there along side the ones they love...

Gohan knelt on the cushioned bench tat was a few inched from the ice cold marble floor. He held his hands tightly over his heart, tears glittered prettily in the moon light as he prayed as hard as he could for news of the army and his mate, that everyone was safe and that they won. He shook as he felt weak and frightened, he wanted Vegeta so badly, he could hardly sleep without him and the nightmares made it worse.

“Please, I beg of you bring everyone home... Grandpa, Nappa-san and Vegeta... as well as the rest of the army. Bless those who have died and take them into your kind hearts... please?” He said as he felt new tears rain down.

He wiped his face and stood up he gasped as he felt someone strong approaching the chapel and it was someone who wasn't a Saiyan. Gohan quickly moved to the alter where a big statue of Brolly had been erected to show the divine powers of his Super Saiyan form. He quickly hid behind his leg and suppressed his Ki as well as his scent and breathed as shallowly as possible. The person walked into the chapel and he could hear them snort and make comments about the Saiyans. He gulped and hoped that someone would come by soon. He normally didn't take this long to pray to the gods.

“I know you're in here... I saw you come in... Come out, come out!” The person called in a smooth voice as he laughed and moved about.

Gohan whimpered and gasped, when a Ki blast flew passed him and hit the wall in front of him. He quickly began to climb up the statue, flaring his Ki higher than normal to alter the guards. He looked done a moment to see the person in a cloak.

“there you are... no need to run. I'm here to save.”

“I-I don't need to be saved by you! I need to be saved from you!!” Gohan cried, trying to climb up higher, but with his nightgown it was almost in possible.

“Then I have no choice then....” the person said as he fired a blast just above Gohan's hand. The statue broke away and Gohan gasped as he fell back to the ground. He braced himself and just before he hit the floor he floated in mid air and sighed before he took off out of the chapel, the person growled and flew after him as well.

“Someone!!1 Help!!” Gohan yelled as he tried to avoid the person.

“No one can help you... I am here to save you and reunite you with your mother! Now hold still!!” He growled, shooting Gohan with a Ki blast that stunned him long enough for the man to catch up and take him captive.

Gohan struggled and tried to get away, but the man was too strong.

“Let go!!!” Gohan growled, flaring his Ki higher and higher.

He was reaching his limits, he pushed it further and let out a cry when he felt something in him snap. His tail lashed out and smacked his attacker in the face as the black fur turned gold along with his hair. Next was his eyes, the dark brown orbs turned teal as Gohan's short spiky hair stood up more and his body was surround in Ki.

His attacker gasped in shock before he started laughing and pulled off his cloak to show off his pale blue skin as his handsome features suddenly became ugly and he bulked up to be twice as big as Nappa, and Nappa was a very big guy!

“So the little princess is a Saiyan as well... But your mother isn't so that only makes you half Saiyan and that means that you only have half of their strength and control. This form won't last long, tat I can assure you.”

“I am not as weak as you think I am....” Gohan hissed, making a Ki ribbon in his hand as he took a stance that one would use when they were about to use a grappling hook.

“Love to see that...” The man chided as he charged, but Gohan spun quickly, the Ki ribbon snapped up and with a sickening crack, the man fell back holding his jaw as black blood oozed out of the gash on the side of his face.

“Little bitch... you hit my beautiful face!!”

“Beautiful? You look like an ugly lizard to me...” Gohan said, tilting his head to the side with a smirk on his lips that would make Vegeta proud of him.

The blue man growled again and charged Gohan at full speed, vanished when Gohan snapped the Ki ribbon forward, but he didn't expect the kick from him when he appeared behind him. Gohan smirked when the man doubled over in pain from where he kicked him in the gut.

“Fucking... bitch.....RAAAAAH!!!!!”

Gohan barely had a moment to dodge when he was hit with the blast, his clothes burning in some places as he flew back and hit his head pretty hard against the stone wall of the castle gates. He tried to get up, but blacked out soon after.

The stranger panted and shook his head. The boy was pretty strong, but not strong enough. He grabbed the Ki bounds from inside of his cloak and moved over to Gohan and quickly bound him up, smirking when his scouter read that his Ki was now at 400, barely enough to form a small orb of light. He picked him up and left as the guards finally arrived at the chapel to see the statue of Brolly damaged and the front yard also damaged. Someone found blood and took a sample to the scientists to find out who it belonged to as the others began searching for the princess.

Radditzu nearly fainted hearing that Gohan was missing and almost died of heart failure when they said that The army was coming back, having won the battle and protecting their moon...

-Battle Ship; Bridge.-

Vegeta sat on his chair behind the Captain's chair, they had won and only had four deaths, but still they were bringing their dead back for a proper hero's funeral. He was thanking his stars that his mate had made a plan that worked very well, but he was worried as well. The people who attacked his planet were pale blue with green or black hair and they all had pale pink eyes. The said that Saiyans attacked them some hundred years ago. Their prince left to find Vegetasei and make them pay, but never heard a word. They came to avenge their prince, but lost now the heads of the army and the survivors were being brought back to Vegetasei as war prisoners. After he assured his mate he was fine and that all was fine, he'd interrogate the Lizards.

“Prince Vegeta! There's a communications link waiting for you. It's from Commander Radditzu.” the captain said.

“Open it.”

A large holographic screen opened up before him and he saw Radditzu's face. Burdock and Nappa, both of whom where standing behind him, noticed the redness of his eyes.

“It's about time we got through to you.” Radditzu sighed. “I'm gonna be blunt about this since I'm gonna die anyway... His highness, the Princess has been kidnapped. We do not know who did it, but we do know they are a Lizard. Their black blood was all over the yard. His highness pushed his Ki passed its limits and that alerted everyone from the palace to the castle town. We are currently looking everywhere...”

Vegeta said nothing, he didn't even blink, but suddenly he stood up Ki raising up and up; pushing passed his limits as he screamed in rage. His eyes turned teal as his hair and tail turned golden blonde. But when he spoke that had everyone cowering.

“ _ **I want him found or it is your heads... and Radditzu, you are not to let Lila out of your sight or I will disembowel you, am I clear?**_ ” He demanded.

“Deadly so...” Radditzu said, paling as the connection cut off.

“Full speed ahead.” The captain ordered and they ship moved faster as Vegeta stood in his super Saiyan glory, but the murderous intent radiating off of him was too intense for him to marvel.

' **He will pay for touching our mate...** '

'Him and anyone else involved...' Vegeta agreed with Oozuru...

-Vegetasei; Mountains deep in the south of the capital.-

Zarbon touched down in front of a cave that was well hidden by the thick vines and moss. He scanned the area with his scouter and smirked, nothing was nearby; so he went into the cave. After he made sure that the vines and moss were covering the entrance again, he made his way deep into the cave and dumped his captive on a nest like bed.

He remembered what the woman said about him being brainwashed and how to fix that, but would sex with a Monkey really be that great?

He looked at Gohan and did find his girlish figure attractive enough, he had to admit that knowing that this boy was some Saiyan's fuck toy made him want to do him even more. Saiyans were aggressive beasts, if they found out that the boy had been unfaithful to his 'mate' they'd kill him on the spot.

'It'd be a waste of such a pretty face, but I have to admit that it would be fun to watch them kill each other.' He thought to himself before he picked up a gourd of water and poured it on Gohan's head.

The shock of cold water made the small half-breed shoot up in panic. But seeing nothing but darkness for a moment or two, so when he finally adjusted to the darkness, he screamed and tried to get away as Zarbon smirked at him.

“Finally awake, boy?”

The boy glared at him as best he could and tried to power up only to find out nothing was happening. He tried again and again, but still nothing!

Zarbon laughed as he got up and turned Gohan on his back as he grabbed the front of his nightgown and ripped it open. Gohan screamed and tried to kick him away, but Zarbon grabbed his tail and squeezed it hard. He laughed darkly as Gohan's eyes rolled back and he collapsed onto the bedding. He let his tail go and Gohan let out a shaky whine as everything began to hurt from his tail to his skull, it was like getting punched by Nappa repeatedly!

“Now hold still... I'll give you what you want...” Zarbon laughed. “A nice thick juicy cock...”

“N-No!! St-stop it!!” Gohan protested, cursing since the bounds wouldn't loosen.

“Don't be like that... your mother told me all about you... I'm sure you'll be happy to see her once I'm done with you...” He growled lustfully, licking Gohan's naked chest and then latching onto a nipple and sucking hard, only to blink when he got a mouth full of milk. “Breast milk?”

Gohan blushed brightly a he struggled to turn away from his attacker, shame filling him at being touched by someone other than his mate. He tried to twist away from him, but with his hands bound tightly behind his back and his Ki being suppressed, he couldn't. Zarbon licked his lips as he looked down at his struggling captive. The boy was producing milk, but only females can give birth and do that.

'Unless Saiyan's have a a fail safe in their genetics that allows certain males to become pregnant...' He thought looking at Gohan's slender frame and finally he tore the rest of the nightgown open to show off the slim waist and the round hips that were normally found on a beautiful woman. He grabbed is hips and massaged his fingers over the curve of the bones before he did the same to him himself.

As he expected, his were more narrow and not as curved whereas the half-breed's were mover smoother and rounded like a bowl for the baby to settle in during pregnancy.

“Interesting... Are you pregnant?” Zarbon asked, squeezing a nipple and getting a small squirt of milk before he leaned down and licked it up. “Or did you have the baby already?”

Gohan pursed his lips and breathed heavily through his nose as he tried to keep from crying out. Zarbon found this pretty sexy as he tore the remainder of the nightgown off and ripped a small section of it off to make a gag. He sucked on a swollen nipple and bit it enough to make Gohan gasp. Taking advantage of his opened mouth he forced the gag in and tied it tightly behind his head so he couldn't speak at all.

“Now you can scream all you want and we don't have to worry about anyone hearing you.”

Gohan's eyes got wide as he felt hot tears burning behind them. He closed his eyes and thought desperately.

' _...Vegeta!!!_ '

' _I'm coming! Where are you!?_ '

' _V- Vegeta!? B-but how?!_ '

' _I told you we were connected mind, body and soul... this is our mental link, I can hear every thought and feel whatever you feel. I can see all your memories too._ '

' _Th-then help me!!_ ' Gohan thought a he struggled with Zarbon, kicking his feet trying to keep his leg closed and his tail safe, but Zarbon grabbed it again and Gohan screamed in agony, the pain flying over the link as his eyes rolled back and fainted from the pain.

“Aww, the little bitch passed out... tsk, tsk, tsk.... now what's to stop me from raping you?” Zarbon laughed as he got into position...

-Vegeta-

The second the ship landed, everyone was stunned to see their prince as a Super Saiyan, but the awe died away as he picked up a scouter and took off. He set the scouter to pick up foreign life forms that were non native to Vegetasei. It immediately beeped to life and began scanning the area as he growled out.

'Gohan....' He thought frantically.

The scouter picked up one of the life form but it was too weak to be what he was looking for, only 50 on the power scale. He kept going, it began looking for more form. He growled as image of his sweet little mate flashed in his mind's eye. The smiles, the cute blushes, the pouts, the annoyed look, the fear and worry, his calm face with Lila...

He closed his eyes and felt something he never noticed before. He frowned, his brow knitting together as he concentrated on that one feeling. It got stronger the more he flew, but then suddenly changed directions on him he stopped his flight and looked around. He could still feel it but it wasn't in this direction any more.

'He said it was like a built in scouter... so if I concentrate on it... THERE!!' He took off again, back tracking a bit and then shooting off to the east. He could pick up two life forms now, the scouter beeping uselessly in the background. One was strong the other was very weak.

' _...Vegeta!!!_ '

He smirked bitterly, Gohan had discovered their link and was calling to him.

' _I'm coming! Where are you!?_ ' He thought back, his eyes scanning the ground below, the feeling getting strong. He definitely felt two life forms, one was strong and the other was weak, the scouter picked them up and told him that the weakest was 400.

' _V- Vegeta!? B-but how?!_ ' He resisted the urge to laugh at how slow his mate was in favor of finding him quickly.

' _I told you we were connected mind, body and soul... this is our mental link, I can hear every thought and feel whatever you feel. I can see all your memories too._ '

' _Th-then help me!!_ ' The cry was very desperate.

He dropped down and looked about, he couldn't see anything and the scouter wasn't helping. He took a deep breath to calm down and was hit with a wave of arousal. Snarling deep in his throat, Vegeta stalked towards the scent and found vines and moss, but there was a draft from behind them, meaning there was a cave behind the wall of plants.

He tore down the covering and stalked inside. His Ki lighting up the path as his golden tail whipped the air silently, wanting to wrap tightly over the offender's neck and snap it. He rounded a corner and froze. His mate was struggling to get away, Ki bound were clearly seen on hi arms as his kidnapper was about to rape him. Vegeta's control snapped and his eyes went savage read as inhuman roar left his mouth.

The kidnapper spun and gasped, rolling away from Gohan as the golden beast landed on all fours over the smaller Saiyan. Gohan whimpered and curled up tightly into a ball, hi tail wrapping and twisting over his waist to make a thong to protect his front and back since his clothes were all shreds. He peeked open an eye and gasped seeing the golden glory of his mate. But the red eyes told him it was Oozuru.

Oozuru/Vegeta snarled and dove at the Lizard and clawed his arm deeply. Zarbon screamed in agony and hit the communication button on his scouter and called out.

“Admiral what's taking so long!? The moon's should be dust right now!!”

“ _We're glad you think so..._ ” came a voice not belonging to one of his admirals, the King of Vegetasei.

“Shit!!” Zarbon dodged Vegeta again and shot him with a Ki blast, but the blast barely even singed him!

Vegeta charged up a huge blast and scent it at Zarbon, knocking him out of the cave. Vegeta growled and moved over to his mate, nudging his neck and licking salty tears from his eyes before he left to finish the fight. He wordlessly promised to come back to him and Gohan accepted it since he couldn't move on his own...

Zarbon slowly got up, his armor was destroyed for the most part but he had his ace up his sleeve. It wasn't long before the Saiyan arrived, outraged beyond words. He smirked and vanished into the forest, knowing that the Saiyan would have to rely on the scouter to find him.

'The fool doesn't realize I will destroy his scouter and leave him blind to my location.' He thought evilly as he moved quickly and silently through the surrounding trees his body and power bulking up to its max power.

Vegeta snarled, the Lizard was hiding in the trees, using his own element against him. But what he didn't know was that Vegeta had figured out his mate's little trick to sensing someone without using a scouter. He looked around, his body tense in the event that the Lizard attacked before he could pinpoint him. He rolled back when a Ki blast aimed at his head took out his scouter, narrowly missing his head.

He hissed in rage, his ear hurt like hell from the scouter exploding right on it, but luckily nothing too damaging happened to his ear or hearing. He rolled forward as several more blasts came from the trees behind him, but he turned and shot back, hitting the trees with barely a fraction of his power.

He stopped and waited for the smoke to clear, but jumped into the air and vanished when a large beast of a lizard tried to attack him from the side. Zarbon cursed as he looked around for Vegeta, but couldn't see him, the scouter didn't even pick up anything either.

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?!” Zarbon yelled in anger.

“ _ **Here.**_ ” Vegeta growled in his ear as he slashed Zarbon' back, smirking as black blood sprayed across the floor.

Zarbon roared in pain as he rolled forward and as he got back onto his feet he shot a blast at Vegeta, who dodged it and jumped onto Zarbon's back, his legs hooking to his thighs a his arms caught him in a full nelson and then used his legs to push himself up and wrapped his tail tightly around Zarbon's neck. He then squeezed with all his might, snapping his femurs in half, cutting off both air and circulation as tail crushed Zarbon's neck.

“ _ **You took my mate... you raped him... You will die for your sin!!!**_ ” Vegeta roared pulling tighter.

“His mother--!?” There was sickening crack closely followed b a disgusting crunch as Vegeta snapped Zarbon's neck and crushed his chest cavity when he broke his arms.

He dropped the dead Lizard to the floor, panting for air as he grabbed the scouter off of it and used it to call back to the castle.

“ _ **... Send a team.... I think my mate was raped... We're in the Denzai Mountains...**_ ” After that he dropped and took off to where he left his mate.

He quickly walked through the cave and found Gohan where he left him. His mate was shaking as sobs racked his delicate frame. Vegeta growled as he noticed the bruising forming and moved to kneel beside his mate. Gohan jumped feeling someone touch him, he looked up in fear of it being Zarbon, but cried with relief to see Vegeta.

Vegeta undid the Ki bounds and gently moved hi mate so he was laying more comfortably on the bedding. He then began his examination. He started with his hands, kissing the bruised arms and hands, proud to see the bruised knuckles from Gohan's struggles. Next was his neck and chest. He growled when he saw the slimy saliva still on the swollen buds.

His stomach and hips were bruised as well, but no obvious signs of rape. He gently touched and examined Gohan's crotch and his ass. Nothing seemed wrong, but he wouldn't know until a proper exam was done. Gohan's legs were covered in scrapes and bruises as well, his ankle was twisted slightly, mostly likely a sprain.

He looked at Gohan' tail and winced when Gohan shrieked in pain from the heat of his hand over his tail. It had been crushed and he knew for a fact that any pain from being raped was like splinter compared to have your tail crushed. He examined his neck and his head, a grimace on his face when he felt the stickiness of drying blood from the bump on the back of Gohan's head. All in all, his mate was abused and bruised.

He gently picked him up, taking off the cape he war in battle and wrapping his mate up in it. Gohan cried and whimpered, feeling pathetic for showing weakness, but he was in a lot of pain and he was so scared of what might have happened if Vegeta hadn't found him. But how did you he find him?

“V- Vegeta?”

“Hn?” his voice was back to normal and the gold was slowly ding away from his hair and tail, his eyes the last to turn back to their onyx black.

“Ho-how did you find me?” He asked, curling up more into Vegeta.

“... I sensed you out... I felt your Ki, as weak as it was from the Ki Bounds. I followed that and that bastard's. I may not be as good as you are, but I am glad I figured it out when I did.”

“Me too... Radditzu's probably worried sick... Is Lila okay?”

“Yes Radditzu's watching her... Try not to fall asleep you may have a concussion.” Vegeta told him as he kept walking. He didn't want to risk flying since Gohan was naked and all they needed now was for him to become ill on top of all hi injuries.

As they walked along, Gohan fought to stay awake, he knew the risks of sleeping with a head injury and could only hope he stayed awake a little longer. Vegeta held him close, picking up faint Ki signatures coming their way, but they weren't threats. He hurried as they got closer and closer. He sighed when he aw Burdock and a few of their medical staff land not too far down the mountain.

“The Lizard's corpse is north of here, you'll find a cave, look down the slope from there, his body shoulder still be there.” Vegeta told Burdock as he got Gohan onto the stretcher and the doctors quickly got him strapped in, wincing at the pained cried and whimpers. Vegeta told Gohan he was going to be fine and that he'd be there soon before the medics took off with Gohan...

-Chi-Chi's house; a few days later-

Chi-Chi hummed as she cleaned the floors and smiled as she got everything ready for when Zarbon would come back with Gohan in tow. She had the video phone ready to call earth and to get the second part of her plan into action. What she didn't expect was someone knocking on her door and a voice calling out.

“Message from the King!”

She blinked and quickly made herself look decent before she opened the door and looked at the young Saiyan boy. He had bright red hair and rich brown eyes, his tail was wrapped over his waist and he wore fine linen. He held out a scroll to her and she took it.

“The king wishes to see all members of this household today at Noon. Have a wonderful morning.” He said before he turned and took off into the air.

Chi-Chi closed the door to her house and blinked as she looked at the letter, but looked up when her video phone rang. She hit a few buttons and an image of a blue haired woman popped up.

“Chi-Chi! Good news! We're almost to Vegetasei! Let me say the trip is not easy... We should be landing around Noon so see you soon.”

“I'll be at the royal palace, Bulma. I was summoned by the king. Maybe he's going to let me and Gohan come back home since we're not Saiyans.” Chi-Chi said.

“Okay, we'll meet you there since we need to get a visitors pass from the king anyway.” Bulma said before she waved and the screen cut off.

Chi-Chi worried her lip as she wondered what the King could possibly want with her. If Zarbon managed to kidnap Gohan, then they shouldn't suspect her, she hasn't had contact with him since she ran into him in the market place and that was a few months back. And even id Zarbon was caught, he wouldn't tell them she planned this whole thing since he thought he was 'saving' and 'helping' her son rather than kidnapping and raping him.

Sighing she hurried to her room and got herself dressed and ready for the occasion...

Once she was ready, it was 20 minutes to noon and there was an escort outside. She climbed into the coach with the help of the footman before he climbed up with the driver and they got this large dog like beast to start a slow run back to the capital and to the palace. The ride was smooth and relaxing. Vegetasei was a nice place if you got rid of all the monsters. As they passed through town, she smirked as Saiyans gathered about the streets to start in awe of her, but they spoke in their native tongue, so she was unsure of if they were complementing her beauty or insulting her.

When they arrived the bell in the high tower began to ring, signaling that it was noon. She got out of the coach and began to make her way into the palace. She was so full of herself, sure that her plans were undiscovered, but she was about to find out how wrong she was...

-Throne Room-

Vegeta Sr sat proudly on his throne, Burdock stood directly to his right, a hand placed lovingly on his shoulder as Radditzu and Nappa stood behind some pillars to the mini hallway that led from the Royal family's wings to the throne room. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen; many murmured about the prince not being present.

When the double doors opened and the Prince walked in, everyone shut their mouths, his steps were long and even. His tail swayed with his steps as his onyx black eyes focused on nothing but the throne where his mate would sit. He walked up the steps and took a seat by the throne, leaning back against it and resting an arm on his raised knee. He smirked darkly as they waited.

It wasn't long before a tall lanky Saiyan announced the arrival of the human woman. She walked in with her head held high and an arrogant look on her face. She looked at the Saiyans with disdain in her coal black eyes as she sniffed as if they smelt like cow pie. She bowed before the King once she was in front of the thrones and waited for him to tell her to stand.

“Greetings, your majesty. You summoned me?”

“Yes... It was brought to my attention that you are the mate of one of our Elite Soldiers and that this soldier has died. As his mate you are allowed one wish.” He said.

“Oh? Then is it--?”

“However I understand he has a child, a young son. Where is your son? I thought I summoned everyone in you household.”

“Ah- ah- ah...you-you see... Sire, my-my son... um...” she blushed and cursed she hadn't prepared some bullshit lie to feed him. Might as well tell him something lame. “My son... he was kidnapped some time ago. I asked for help but no one wants to help me or my half-breed son.”

“Oh? How long ago was he kidnapped?”

“I say about a year, but time here moves a lot slower than back home so I can't be too sure.” She said.

“Hmm... and no one's attempted to help?”

“No! My poor sweet little boy! I fear he's dead!!” she cried, breaking into a fit of fake sobs.

No one moved to comfort her or give her a tissue. She sobbed more, wailing until someone finally handed her a tissue. She looked up to say thank you, but gasped seeing Gohan before her. He looked healthier than he should have been. She could see slight bruising on his neck and shoulders, hickeys by the looks of things. His eyes were bright with his cheerfulness, but there was a spark in them, one she ha seen in Goku when he told her that they were going to Vegetasei and that was final.

“G- Gohan!?”

“Hello... mother.” Gohan said, his smile kind and welcoming the venom in his tone was enough to kill an elephant.

She gasped at the tone and glared.

“how dare you speak that way to me! I carried you for nine months!! I brought you into this world!! I fed you, clothed you, gave you an education so you wouldn't be another muscle bound moron like your father!”

“Dad, wasn't an idiot. You never gave him a chance to show how smart he can be.”

“And be disappointed in the end by his stupidity!? I think not! He preferred fighting over taking care of me and you! He cared more about his own selfish needs than being a father!”

“That's no true and you know it! Dad taught me how to camp out, how to fish as well as how to be a decent person to everyone even those who've done me wrong--!?”

Chi-Chi slapped Gohan hard in the face, but was wincing from how much her hand hurt.

“Don't you dare tell me that he was better than me! That fucking moron couldn't find his way out of a box even if you helped him!”

“... Dad wasn't an idiot... all those times you'd beat me... he knew. The bruise couldn't be hidden from him. Why do think there was always Senzu beans in the house?”

“He couldn't have known I was careful not to hit your face or your arms where he could see them! I could have easily ripped off your tail, but because he'd have noticed, I didn't!! All he ever cared about was his disgusting tail, fighting and food! We were nothing to him!!”

“If I meant nothing to him, then why did he come to save me when I was kidnapped as a child!? When he came home and told you, you threw a fit! Telling him that we didn't have the money for a ransom and that he should have let the kidnapper keep me!”

“It would've saved me money. I may be a princess, but money doesn't grow on trees!”

“Enough.” Vegeta Sr said and Gohan bowed his head at the order, he rubbed his cheek as he moved to his mate.

Vegeta touched the abused cheek and glared spitefully at Chi-Chi. But he wasn't the only one who wanted to kill her. All the Saiyans present were members of the court, nobles, the rest of the royal family, the heads of the Saiyan army, the entire staff from slaves to medical personnel and the guards. Everyone had wanted to pounce on her and rip her to shreds, but didn't since the Princess held such an air around him they were shocked the woman hit him.

“That bitch is lucky she's standing trial or I'd have blasted her until nothing, not even her ashes remained.” Vegeta hissed, as he rubbed Gohan's cheek.

“I'm fine... I'm use to it remember?” Gohan said, a bitter smile tainting his pretty lips.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened as she saw the blatant display of homosexuality before she screamed in rage and pulled out a knife from he sleeve and charged Gohan. The guards and Burdock leapt into the fray, but Chi-Chi was displaying her fighting skills but using the bigger Saiyans' weight and speed against them before she got up close to her own son and drove the blade down.

“CHI-CHI!!!!” shouted a familiar voice as a strong hand grabbed her wrist in a punishing grip and caused her to drop the knife.

Vegeta, who had stepped in front of his mate, was shocked to see so much.... orange! Then he was even more shocked to see a younger, paler version of Burdock without the scars on his face and body.

“G- G- Goku!? Is that- is that really you?!” Chi-Chi asked, shocked to see her dead husband in front of her again.

“Chi-Chi, I cannot believe the things you've done behind my back and I cannot and will not ever forgive you for them!”

“What are you talking about, darling? Of course you can forgive me!” Chi-Chi said, looking at her husband with such eyes that it made Goku sick for ever marrying her in the first place.

“Abusing our son!? The child we made together, how could you!?” Goku demanded, glaring coldly at her as something brown twitched behind him.

Chi-Chi blinked and looked at it to see that- that- that disgusting thing and instantly became enraged once more, struggling to get out of Goku's iron grip on her.

“Because I married a fucking MONSTER!!!” Chi-Chi screamed.

Goku let her go out of shock. He knew he was secretly called that behind his back, but to hear his former wife, his mate, call him that made him freeze. Chi-Chi took the chance to rip free, dodging Vegeta was a bit trickier, but she managed and grabbed Gohan's tail. Gohan screamed in agony as she grabbed it tightly in her fist and held up the knife aiming for his kidneys.

Everyone froze when suddenly a sickening crack was heard. Gohan gasped as the pain suddenly stopped and was in Vegeta's arms as Vegeta stared at the orange clad man. He struck his wife in the face and sent her all the way across the throne room and into a few guards that had blocked the door; unfortunately saving her from a painful death.

Vegeta Sr immediately stood and ordered that Chi-Chi was thrown in high security and slapped in irons until further notice. The whole castle was in an uproar after that news spreading far and wide like wild fire that some crazy woman tried to kill the princess!

Vegeta on the other hand rushed Gohan to their room, Nappa hot on his heels with the King getting orders from them before taking off to make sure hey filled out. Radditzu, Burdock, Goku and a small group of humans remained in the now empty throne room. Goku sighed as he looked at his hand; he didn't feel bad for hitting his with, in fact he felt pretty good to get rid of the annoyance.

“Kakarot.” He looked up at his brother and smirked, it was small and dark as his eyes glared at his brother. It was a smirk worthy of a proud Saiyan.

“Radditzu.” He greeted in kind......

-Time Skip; 5 Saiyan years later-

“... and so the handsome prince, knelt down beside Snow White and kissed her lips with all his heart. She blinked open her eyes and when she saw him, she said, 'I saw you in my dreams. I knew you would come for me.' The prince carefully picked her up as the seven dwarfs danced and cheered that the beautiful prince Snow White was alive again. Soon after the Prince invited everyone to his wedding, even Snow White's wicked step mother. They danced and sang as the evil queen was dressed in a frock and made to dance in red hot irons for all eternity. Snow White and her handsome prince lived happily ever after. The end...” Gohan said to his now 10 year old daughter.

“Thank you mommy... night daddy, night, grandpas, Night uncles Ditzu and Nappa!” Lila said before she snuggled into her bed and drifted off to sleep.

Gohan smiled and kissed her head before he shooed everyone out of the room. At some point when he was reading the story to Lila the others came in. He shook his head as his father whined about never getting a bedtime story, but that was short lived when he was dragged down the hall by Krillin, who came to live with them. Radditzu and Nappa said their good nights and went home to sleep in their room and relieve the nanny from their twin sons. Vegeta Sr and Burdock waved their good nights and headed to the King's chambers, no doubt to have a passionate romp in the sheets before going to sleep. So that left Gohan and Vegeta.

“Earth has interesting legends...” Vegeta said as he pulled Gohan to his side.

“That wasn't a legend... it was a fairy tail. A story made up to entertain children as well as to secretly teach them lessons on life.”

“Clever. I wonder if Lila learned from Snow White's mistakes like ignoring her elders and accepting things from strangers.”

“I'm sure she learned, 'Geta... We just have to keep reminding her.” Gohan said as they got to their room and he sighed as he pulled off his small crown and set it on his vanity. He sighed, his hair was growing again, maybe he should cut it?

“Leave it alone... I like it like this... you look more beautiful this way...” Vegeta said, coming up behind him and nipping his exposed shoulders as he ran a hand through the soft spik black hair, gently massaging the scalp.

Gohan moaned softly, his eyes rolling back slightly as the light nips became open mouthed kisses and bites. He brought one hand up to hold Vegeta's head against the side of his neck as the others covered hi mouth. The door wasn't closed or locked, anyone could walk by and see them like this, but at the same time Gohan couldn't bring himself to stop this if only to close the door.

Vegeta chuckled deeply as he grabbed the obi and quickly carefully untied it. His mate was too lost in pleasure to notice what was about to happen of the fact that he closed ad locked the door a soon as they were in the room. He shook Gohan's hair from his head and stepped back as he used the obi like a string to a top to spin Gohan out of the obi and onto the bed.

Gohan squeaked and collapsed on the bed, feeling dizzy from the sudden movement. He tried to catch his breath and regain his bearings before he turned to scold Vegeta, only said pure blood was already on top of him, kissing him roughly as he opened the material of the kimono and pushed it down Gohan's shoulders, showing off his feminine shoulders and the beginnings of his slender chest.

“...'Geta...'Geta!!” Gohan moaned as Vegeta's tongue raped his mouth in the most blissful manner.

He reached his hands up and purred feeling the smooth skin stretched snugly over steel like muscles, he kneaded the flesh lazily, tugging on Vegeta's nipples lightly as his hands got lower and lower. Vegeta growled as he pulled away, breathing heavily as Gohan panted for air. His dark brown eyes looked onyx from the lust and love swirling in them. His lips were bright cheery red as he let Vegeta strip him completely naked.

Gohan purred as he teased Vegeta's sides, getting sharp intakes of breath before his hands moved to the front of the spandex pants he was wearing and pulled it low to reveal his prize. He growled lowly and managed to flip them over so he was sitting between his strong lover's legs and gently rubbing the inside of his thighs as he rubbed his face against the long hard shaft that had pierced him time and time again.

He was worshiping the piece of heaven when Vegeta's impatient snarl reminded him that he had to pay proper respects to it. He lowered his head and began by nipping and sucking on the swollen sac, giving the twin orbs favorable attention each. Then he moved up to the base of the shaft, licking lightly with only the tip of his tongue at the thick vein under the shaft.

Vegeta hissed as e watched his mate's wicked tongue tease him all the right places giving him just the right amount, but leaving him starving for more. Gohan's tongue traced the swollen head of his cock before pushing into the slit, teasing his urethra. He then kissed the head, nipping the overly sensitive tip and then sucking it slowly into his mouth.

Vegeta liked feeling Gohan's teeth gently graze his flew as he sucked in more and more. Biting slightly to warn Vegeta not to move his hips. It was the only time Gohan had control of the sex and he enjoyed his short time as dominant as well as making it pleasurable for Vegeta as well. Once he felt the head hit the back of his throat he took a few breaths, Vegeta gently petting his head, and then moved it into his throat. Deep throating Vegeta's impressive length was a feat on its own and Gohan was rather proud of that.

He breathed through his nose as he made sure that all of Vegeta that would fit was in his mouth before he began the best part of his blow job. Gohan gathers Ki into the tips of his fingers and began to trace the Ki points over Vegeta's base, hips and balls. The Ki points sent mini vibrations into Vegeta making him moan and gasp as his body was teased with feather light touches. Gohan swallowed around the length, his tight throat getting tighter, making Vegeta howl in ecstasy.

He then rubbed his thumbs, index and middle fingers over the base, pressing the Ki points into the thick veins in Vegeta's erection a he pulled back to the tip. Lapping at it like a kitten would his milk. Per-cum was already leaking out and as the Ki balls worked the key points in his dick, Vegeta felt the steady stream of heat pooling and coiling tight. Gohan sucked on his member, his bead bobbing as he moaned and whispered slutty words to him.

Vegeta's muscles locked up and he thrust his hips forward when he came, Gohan drank a much as he could, letting the rest spray across his face and he purred happily. Vegeta panted as he watched his mate lick his cock clean; just watching that cum covered face made him harder in a heat beat and he grabbed Gohan by his hair and pulled him so he was straddling his hips.

Gohan purred, his hole already self lubricated as he slowly eased Vegeta into him, hissing as he was stretched wide by that familiar intruder. Once he was seated completely, Vegeta gave him some time to adjust and catch his breath, leaning forward to like his own cum from his mate's pretty face.

“Mmm... Vegeta-sama...” Gohan moaned and began to gently rock back and forth, searching for his sweet spot.

Vegeta smirked as he watched his normally very pristine mate act like a wanton whore in heat. His hips rolled just right, making him look like a belly dancer. His tail moved like a lazy snake, teasing his legs and tail as Gohan, wiped some more cum from his face and licked it off his fingers, sucking on them as he moaned loudly, having found what he was looking for.

With that said he began to raise himself up and drop back down, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed as Vegeta's hands grabbed his hips and began yanking him down hard as he gave shallow thrust up into that tight heat.

“Nyaaaaah! Vegeta!! Oooooh, 'Geta more!! Gimme more!!”

“As you wish...” Vegeta growled, going Super Saiyan and with the heavy influx of Ki he was thrusting much, much faster and harder into Gohan. His mate screaming himself horse as he rode him long and hard, praising the god beneath him.

Vegeta's ego died of happiness as Gohan's wild cries shamed even the most sexual of beings. He keened and mewled as he felt his end coming. He grabbed Vegeta and kissed him so hard he ripped his lip. The copper taste of blood brought out Oozuru as he bit and sucked viciously at Gohan's chest and neck. Before his eyes rolled back and Gohan screamed his loudest, spraying his load all over Vegeta's chest and Vegeta pumping his into Gohan's body.

Gohan collapsed bonelessly to the bed as Vegeta caught his breath, having dropped out of SS and grabbed Gohan and pulled him to lay on his chest, smearing the cooling fluid onto his chest. Vegeta rolled them over so Gohan was more comfortable, twining their tails together, he pulled the sheets over them and kissed Gohan's temple.

“Sweet dreams, my Snow White...” He purred and drifted off to sleep, chasing his mate in dreamland...

~FIN~

 


End file.
